Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose
by MsDayDream
Summary: When Kahoko finds out Azuma's real character, she started to hate him but there's this part of her that overcomes her hate... her love for him. How will she react when Azuma needs to go abroad?
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Flower

Author: MsDayDream

Editor: kynigos

Main Pairing: Kahoko X Azuma

**~ζ~**

**Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose**

**-Chapter One: Rose, The Perfect Flower-**

There was a black limousine parked in front of Seiso Academy's gate that instantly caught everyone's attention. Girls from the Music Department formed a crowd around the so-called "Prince", Yunoki Azuma, who was the Academy's famous individual among the student body. He was flawless in the eyes of everyone; his charming looks made his fans swoon at the very sight. Yunoki had perfect grades, straight A's on every subject, and he was thought to be a genius. He was also the kind of person that would lend a helping hand to the needy. Seiso Academy loves him.

"Good morning, Yunoki-sama!" His entourage said simultaneously.

"Good morning to you, too," Yunoki greeted a tone so gentle that they felt it like a caress. He flashed them a sweet smile that made everyone blush.

_Yunoki Azuma was another definition for perfect._

"Hey, Yunoki!" His best friend, Hihara Kazuki, called from the school's fairy monument, waving cheerfully.

"Hello, Hihara." He smiled as charming as he can be.

**~ζ~**

Hino Kahoko ran late… again; becoming an unnecessary habit of hers.

She rushed inside the school and passed the lobby, running rapidly. She picked up her pace, but then her feet skipped a step at the stairs, and she fell painfully on the ground.

"Oww," Hino uttered in a low voice full of pain, while looking at the sprain on her ankle.

"Hino-san?" She heard a familiar voice from the lobby's staircase.

"Yunoki-senpai!" Hino exclaimed in shock, while Yunoki offered a hand for her to take. Instead of accepting her senior's help, Hino grabbed the railing with one hand to stand up.

Yunoki then grabbed her free hand and helped her up the moment she staggered. Yunoki's action made her face flush, and instantly let go of his hand. "T-Thank you," she mumbled in a soft voice.

"Let's get you to the school infirmary." Yunoki held her waist which made her blush a deeper shade of red.

Yunoki led her to the clinic. He placed her on the cot to rest her feet. "T-Thank you." Hino felt very awkward in the presence of the purple-haired senior.

"Oh dear, it seems like the nurse has not yet arrived. Anyway… I think I can find the bandages…" His eloquence made her shudder.

"Uh… Senpai, what are you doing in the lobby?" Hino asked after a while of still noise.

"Haruno-sensei asked me to have a conversation with you," he replied while fixing the bandage on her sprained ankle.

"About what?" The room fell to an uncomfortable silence.

"There, I think that'll do," Yunoki said, referring to his medical assistance to Hino. He ignored her question, not wanting to touch the topic.

He helped her stand, his hands on her waist and her arm carefully wrapped on his shoulder. Still, without a word, they walked out the school clinic. Yunoki and Hino resided in the same gauche position.

When they got to Class 2-2 at the Gen-Ed department, everyone noticed Yunoki almost immediately, and the girls from Hino's class started squealing their lungs out. The class became a wild crowd because of his appearance. Yunoki not only tended to Hino's injury but also escorted her to her seat. Hino couldn't hide her red face even if she wanted to.

"Hello there." Yunoki bowed in a gentlemanly manner, letting his silky purple hair cascade down to his shoulder gracefully.

The boys from 2-2 looked at him funny, obviously envying Yunoki because of the charm he gives off to the girls. They completely couldn't stand a chance against him.

"_Yunoki-sama!_" they screamed in unison.

"See you later!" Yunoki smiled, making his fangirls faint.

The end of the Chemistry period came, and staring outside the window to the Music Department's garden, you could see Yunoki's fans crowding all around him in a blissful aura. From all the candidates for next year's election for the student body president, Yunoki had the highest probability to win because of his perfection; nothing appeared erroneous to the Academy's bare eyes.

Hino's thoughts were soon disturbed upon hearing the announcement from Kanazawa-sensei.

"Participants of the concours are required to go to my office after classes." The bell rang right after the announcement of the music teacher.

All the participants gathered a few hours before the sun sets.

"Ok… I'll be discussing the list of activities that we are having this December." He handed them a paper, noting the theme for the next selection.

"Standing out?" Shimizu uttered in his usual sleepy tone of voice.

"Yes, the theme will be _Standing Out_," Kanazawa took a deep breath. "Other than the concours, there will be a training camp for the upcoming winter festivals, which all of you are obligated to perform. The principal noted that the purpose of your participation in the winter festival is to increase the school's publicity and gain exposure." Everyone except for Yunoki and Tsukimori sighed heavily.

"Eh? Just for publicity?" Tsuchiura uttered. "We have a lot to do these days; examinations for all subjects are next week!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuchiura, but it's an order from the principal."

**~ζ~**

****MsDayDream Notes****

**This is my First ever Anime/Manga category and my very first story written in Third person. Oh well like they say: "There's a first time for everything"**

**Please don't expect too much because, I never done a story that has been written in third person, my first story (The one in Book category "Twilight") is in pure first person so please don't blame me if it gets all messed up, like I accidentally put "I" instead of "her"**

**-Ok this is stupid, I have this chapter short because I started with the second chapter so this really affects, I just want my classmates to read my fic and I want to let them see Azuma's character and how the students at Seiso see him… supposedly this is a one-shot but my mind kept on giving me all sorts of crazy ideas, so I decided to make 3-5 chapters… Also, I want to note that I am not Japanese so I don't know their school how the system works!**

**I'm placing a trivia segment in every chapter explaining the chapter title… apparently every chapter will be named through a type of flower… because the Yunoki Family specializes in ikebana (the art of flower arrangement) **

**(The note is longer than the chapter itself… gomen nasai, gomen, gomen)**

**ALSO, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**[Re-Updated: Mid-January 2011]**

**~ζ~**

**MsDayDream's Petal Trivia:**

**The chapter title is referring to the Rose, a common name for females, also a favorite subject for poems and other literary pieces…**

**~ζ~**

_**THIS FIC IS AMAZINGLY IMPROVED BY KYNIGOS  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Calla Lily's Poison

**Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose**

**-Chapter Two: The Calla Lily's Poison -**

"Hino…! Hino!" the teacher called her name which made her pay attention and stood up looking perplexedly at her. "What is the number of orbital that 3f has?" she stared at the things written on the board in white chalk still spaced out and has absolutely no idea what was written there.

"Uhm… Uh.." she remained blank "Two" she answered randomly.

"Wrong… Hino-san, please see me after class." Ms. Haruno commanded as the bell rang signaling the end of Chemistry period.

"Hai, Haruno-sensei" Hino sounded low as she sat down again as everyone stood up. The boys from her class are laughing at her. Nao and Mio approached her while a dull face is written on Hino.

"The answer is zero, Kaho-chan, the value of n cannot be equal to the value of ℓ." Mio said in her usual friendly tone. "Why are you spacing out these past few days?"

"The concours had been tough" Hino uttered in her dull tone.

"We both understand that, but you really need to study, there will be a Chemistry exam tomorrow. You know what will happen to you when you fail again" Nao suggested.

"Yes, so I should study and avoid touching the violin just for today and start reading my Chemistry books!" she said cheerfully though in the back of her mind: "_It's so easy to say it in words but it's so hard to do" _she sighed heavily.

"Great, so anyway, want to eat something?"

"Gomen ne, I think I'll pass" then she left the room running with the violin case in her hand.

Nao and Mio are left in confusion. _"What happened to avoiding the violin?"_ they both thought.

"Did her sprain heal rapidly that she ran that fast?" Nao said in confusion.

Hino ran in the Gen-Ed halls then she suddenly halted when she saw Yunoki from a short distance.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai?" she whispered low catching his attention. Hino was surprised to see "The Prince" walking in the Gen-Ed halls. He never even goes in these walls, he's a Music student after all and it's kind of like a mortal sin for a Music student, especially those eminent students like himself, to be walking in there.

"Hino-san" his voice made her body shiver.

"Why are you doing here?"

"I just happen to pass by" Yunoki curved his lips to form that perfectly gentle smile, but as he turned to resume his steps Hino realized that his voice sounded awfully cold. But she ended up ignoring what she had noticed.

She headed for the practice room but every room seemed to be occupied by the rest of the participants with some students from the Music department.

The only choice is the rooftop so she trailed her steps on the way there. Hino was watching her feet on her way to the rooftop.

She opened the door and saw Yunoki standing by the railings and holding its silver steel with both of his hands while the air swiftly blows his violet hair along the cool breeze.

"Se-senpai…" she spoke softly with shock with in her tone. '_Why does this guy keep showing up?' _she thought to herself.

"Hino-san, I knew you'd come here" his words made her tremble again, the second time this day. _'And what? What does he mean by that? He's waiting for me?' _

"Wh-Why?" she mumbled once more. "Is there anything you want to ask or a favor you need?"

"No… I just want to inform you that—" he paused utterly clever without his usual eloquent smile. The words looked like it didn't come out from Yunoki, the reason she felt gauche.

Then Mio and Nao were standing behind the opened door.

"—do well in the following concours" he let them see his typically kind smile and joyful eyes. But Hino thought that those weren't the words he wanted to come out. She ignored Yunoki's weird actions today… again.

"Jaa!" Nao and Mio blushed as Yunoki bowed gentlemanly to the three upon leaving their presence.

"Kaho, what happened yesterday with Haruno-sensei?"

"Bad… she said that I should withdraw the concours if my grades kept failing." She said in a gloomy tone with her faint eyes.

"Cheer up, Kaho-chan, Ganbareyou!" Mio held her two thumbs up.

Hino responded with a weak smile _'I think I can't balance my studies and the violin any longer, but still I can't choose just one.'_

The bell rang and everyone got inside their respective classroom. It still leaves her sad. Hihara greeted. "Ohayou Kaho-chan!" but she replied again with that sad smile. Hihara wondered by the way she was acting.

Chemistry came and then lunch again. Hino declined Mio and Nao's invitation to the cafeteria and headed for the rooftop again, she has the earlier chemistry exam in one of her hands. She opened the door and took a few steps distant from the door with her eyes to feel the sun in her skin under the long-sleeved uniform. It was cold in Japan during those days and she wanted to feel a little warm since the sun is up.

A loud thud from the door and the sound of the knob clicking caught her attention.

She turned to see who it was and saw _him_. Yunoki was leaning on the wall beside the door with his arms crossed.

"Yunoki-senpai? You surprised me! Why did you lock the door?"

"To prevent any further interruptions" the words didn't sound like it came from his lips. It sounded deep and mocking, very unlike of how she, and everyone, knew him.

"Interruptions for what?"

He had drawn closer to her. He took the paper away from her hand. "How pitiful you are… receiving such a disgraceful remark"

"Hey give that back!" he smirked at her reaction.

"I dislike those people with low intellectual capacity… such as you." He had crossed over the barrier... he was insulting her way too much. But why can't she react, defend herself; say anything that can hurt him. Hino just stood in front of him dumbfounded by his formal words that say she's stupid. "Why won't you just forfeit the competition and focus on your deteriorating grades?", he seemed to be entertained with her expression.

"Senpai?" she was confused. The whole school loves this person standing in front of her, always known for having the perfect grades, perfect attitude and his perfectly charming looks.

"You look awfully pale Kahoko…" he grinned sardonically. She took a step back as if the person standing by her is a devil in an angels clothing.

Yunoki reached out his hand to touch a small flock of Hino's red hair.

"Ka-Kahoko?" she said her own name wondering why on earth will he call her informally? Her eyes widened because of the weird perplexity surrounding her atmosphere.

He turned his back to Kahoko and flicked his hair mockingly followed by a sinister laugh. "Jaa!" he waved from behind and headed for the door as the school bell rang.

****MsDayDream Notes****

**Reviews are FREE, so whoever you are that read my fic… you are required to leave a review or suffer an eternal sin… Waha… just kidding! REVIEW KUDASAI!**

**Wahaha, I changed the title, the original post was "Breaking the Barrier"**

**MsDayDream's Petal Trivia:**

**Calla Lily, The Flower of Love and Death…**** known of its pure beauty but conceals its poison in its stem to roots… usually used in wedding occasions and funeral gatherings.**

**Also Called the **_**Zantedeschia**_**, the Calla Lily plant grows to 1-2.5 m tall with leaves 15–45 cm long. The inflorescence is a showy white, yellow or pink spathe shaped like a funnel with a yellow, central, finger-like spadix**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bitter Sweet Lilac

**Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose**

**-Chapter Three: The Bitter-Sweet Lilac-**

"The board decided that the next selection will be cancelled and will be moved two weeks after the winter festivals since the participants are also required to perform." Kanazawa's voice escaped the speakers catching the participants' attention. The bell rang right after the announcement from the Sensei. Everyone prepared for dismissal then headed outside the school campus, while Hino trailed off to the music room.

When she arrived there, she saw Hihara and Yunoki with their instruments.

"Konnichiwa, Kaho-chan!" Hihara said cheerfully with a wave. But Hino remained unmoved, in a faint smile without a word. "Wh-what's wrong?"

She shook her head limply. Hihara grabbed Hino's shoulder and began shaking her body. "KAHO-CHAN! KAHO-CHAN!" he stopped shaking hysterically but still with his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you gloomy?" he asked now with sad eyes having sympathy to her.

Hino still didn't reply but she looked intently at Azuma. She noticed that he was looking away.

Azuma looked unpleased with Hihara touching her but he conceals the emotion professionally. "Hihara please give Hino-san some peace." The voice came cold but Azuma is smiling quite angelic. "I assume that we are disturbing her, let us proceed shall we?" he uttered politely to Hihara, which lose his touch to Hino.

"Gomen ne, Kaho-chan" he said bowing, Azuma and Hihara went to their respective music rooms. He practiced separately.

Hino looked perplexed. _"What just happened? For a second there I thought Azuma was jealous!"_ she thought to herself on her way to practice room no. 4.

She opened the case then started to play a tune. After a few moments… Azuma knocked on the door. She stopped and opened her eyes, it widened instantly while looking at Yunoki standing outside the door with a rectangular glass window. He has his hand on his waist.

She blinked a few times to adjust to the sight she's seeing. She thought it was a mere hallucination but after adjusting her vision, it was reality, Azuma was standing outside, knocking. She managed slow steps heading for the door. Hino placed the violin on the piano organ. Her body was staggering, probably frightened severely. She opened the door with her shivering hand.

Azuma pushed the door open as soon as she turned the knob then closed their distance making her step backward. He locked the door behind him.

"Is your brain that defective to be that slow? You know I extremely dislike waiting!" he blurted slightly sounding demonic.

"W-w-w-why?... W-w-w-why a-are y-y-you here?" she managed to speak.

He leaned to the door covering the glass window. He crossed one leg to the other standing on one foot and has his arms crossed while his head is slightly tilted. He looked down to her, seeing one of her feet wrapped in a white band-age.

"Nothing really… I just felt bored and desired for some kind of… amusement maybe?" he said in his sinister tone. Hino was exceedingly quivering as he leaned closer to her and cupped his hand to her cheek, she swallowed as it made her face flush in a deep hue of red, she dropped her bow, breaking it as it hit the floor. The sound made her find her brain to move from her frozen state, and she immediately pulled his hand away slowly.

He stood up straight and let out an eloquent evil laugh. He left the room right after, making Kahoko felt relieved.

Seeing her bow broken, she is unable to practice her piece. So Hino went to the rooftop to feel the sun.

She wanted to feel some heat on her skin. Hino isn't that fond of breezy seasons. She just wanted to have the chance to have this moment with the bright sun all to herself. She didn't want to go home just yet.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun. Kahoko didn't move she was too busy looking far; Hino was occupied for her to notice. She has her hand on the railings and her feet almost on the edge.

A slender finger tapped the silver railings that made a stiff sound. The sound made her turn her head. She quickly blushed as she saw Azuma's lips almost touching hers. Her heart beat paced; she was too shocked to move from their current position, she was obviously holding her breath, Azuma's hands are both holding the railing also with Kahoko's back leaning against his.

Yunoki curled a flock of Hino's red hair into his finger, and then he let it slid off.

Azuma leaned closer just one millimeter away from her. He smirked and pulled away from her.

She regained her breathings, Yunoki scoffed lightly. "See you later!" he said then headed for the door.

"What does he mean by _later_?" she asked to herself as she sighed heavily.

After the disturbing incident, Kahoko grabbed her violin case and looked at the broken bow while sitting on a bench.

"This is just so unlucky, I can't play the violin without the bow and my allowance is definitely gonna suffer" she released air from her lungs deeply. She closed the case then carried it down to the music room. She ran to the practice rooms hoping to find Tsukimori and ask about a place to buy a good bow, since he is also a violinist himself. But eventually she failed to find him instead, she saw Shimizu with the over-sized cello on his back.

"Shimizu-san!" she said in an excited tone, the first smile of the day.

"Hino-senpai… konnichiwa" Shimizu replied in his usual sleepy tone. "Senpai?" Shimizu whispered.

"Do you know where can I buy a bow?"

"I'm sorry, Hino-senpai, I don't know any music shops for the violin. Even though the cello and violin are somehow the same, it still have huge differences"

"Oh…" Hino said in disappointment. "Do you know where I can fist Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'm afraid he had left one hour ago…"

"Arigatou, Shimizu-san"

Shimizu bowed and left her. The practice rooms are all empty, Shimizu was the last to leave the school. Kahoko trailed off to the school campus heading for the gate.

She was watching her feet and then stopped when she saw a black car parked in front of the gate. The passenger seat at the back opened and a certain charming lilac-haired boy came out and trailing off to her direction. Her chest began pounding rapidly.

"Yu-yu-yu-yunoki-senpai…" she mumbled out blushing.

Yunoki grabbed her wrist and dragged her forcefully inside the car as he spoke, "You know I extremely dislike waiting!" for the moment, Kahoko never felt so defeated over him.

He let Kahoko come in the car first before himself. Yunoki shut the door closed and signaled the driver to go.

"Where are we going, Yunoki-senpai?"

Yunoki looked at Kahoko's violin case. "We're going to buy you a new bow." Kahoko looked at his serious expression. "Stop glaring, Kahoko" he said without looking at her.

She looked away as soon as she heard her name escape his lips. Azuma didn't sound neither bitter nor sounded sweet.

The car soon is placed on a halt in front of a music store. Yunoki offered his hand for Kahoko. She just stared at it, hesitant to touch him. Azuma rolled his eyes then leaned closer to Kahoko's ear. "Get out" he whispered. She gulped from so much tension. He stood straight and held her hand, helping her out of the car. He let go of her cold hand.

Yunoki shut the car door as Kahoko stared anxiously. Yunoki smiled angelically, making her blush, even though she knew the smile is a ruse. They walked in the music store together.

Kahoko looked for the bow. She found the bow appropriate for her violin. She was about to grab hold of it when Yunoki held the bow ahead of her. He smiled at her as she looked up, staring at his golden eyes.

"This will be perfect for the school newspaper!" a familiar voice cheered out.

Kahoko looked for the owner of the voice and found Amou, holding a camera. "A-a-amou-san!" she squealed. She tried to ran towards the stealthy journalist but Azuma held her wrist.

"Let's pay for this now, it's needless for you to bother for such stupidity." He dragged her to the cashier. Kahoko took her wallet and tried to count for ¥ 3,500 (about $ 36) but it's not enough.

"Hide that, it's embarrassing." She suddenly felt ashamed when he saw her wallet. "I'll pay" he whispered gently to her.

Kahoko placed the bow inside the violin case while they were inside the car. The driver started the engine.

"To the Hino residences." He commanded.

"What about Amou-san…? What if she's really going to place that picture in the school paper, won't it bother you?"

"I don't care…" she said in his cold tone.

"What will the people think of you… especially the Yunoki Bodyguards and most of the girls in school?"

"Do you think they'll believe that I, Yunoki Azuma, would go out with a dim-witted Gen-Ed student like you?" he scoffed arrogantly. Kahoko just sat silently, she didn't trail another word and admitted her defeat. She is not in the mood to argue with him, knowing that she'll lose. _It never came to her mind that the reason for her agony, was the thought that Azuma will never like her even once because he only draws close to her just for a clown to make him laugh._

Azuma was looking at Hino through her reflection in the mirror. Yunoki saw her dull face, he almost regret saying his words earlier, he wanted to take all those back, but he knew evidently that he cannot.

When they almost reached the Hino family's house, Kahoko broke the silent barrier with Azuma.

"Uhh… Arigato gozaimasu, Yunoki-senpai" she smiled at him, having a lighter mood.

"Thank you is not considered as a payment, Kahoko" he said in his sinister tone. "Say my name" he whispered.

She opened her mouth to process the word, but she can't find her voice…

"I dislike waiting." Hino trembled upon hearing the words from him.

"A…A-Azuma-san" her voice was quivering.

"Louder." He growled.

"A-Azuma…-s-san" she sounded nervous. Azuma seemed to be amused as he sat up with s smirk on his lip looking outside the window.

The car soon reached Hino's house when the sun was completely gone. She left the car, and then Yunoki's window opened.

"Sayonara, Yu—… A-Azuma-san" she half-bowed.

Yunoki's eyes were browsing the place and saw a bicycle parked on the lawn.

"Is that bike yours?" he asked making her wonder.

"Yes… It was a gift from my father on my last birthday…Why?"

"Nothing… Goodbye, Kahoko… dream of me tonight" he whispered and grinned wittily, reddening her face for the one-thousand time this day. He closed the window and then the car drove off to his house.

All the while Yunoki was thinking that Kahoko can't ride a bicycle… it was weird as he thought of it.

**.-**

****MsDayDream Notes****

**Review PLEASE, Let me hear your loud thoughts!**

**.-**

**MsDayDream's Petal Trivia:**

**(err.. dunno this flower *****shrugs***** gomen nasai reader-san) All I know it's usually colored light shade of violet so I want to compare Azuma because he has violet hair… that's all… gomen nasai…**


	4. Chapter 4: Dama de Noche

**Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose**

**-Chapter Four: Dama de Noche-**

**Day 1**

"Kaho-chan!" Fuyuumi greeted her as she draws close.

"Fuyuumi-chan… it's just 6 in the morning" she replied in a rather dull tone.

"Cheer-up Kaho-chan!" Hihara uttered with both of his thumbs up. Hino looked sad without her knowing a reliable reason.

"Alright let's go!" Kanazawa commanded with Ousaki behind him.

They soon filled the bus. Kahoko sat beside Fuyuumi. Azuma was close to her… he's just one feet away from her. She stayed silent with both of her hands clutched, trying not to look at him. Hihara is beside Yunoki at the window side.

"Hey Yunoki, how big is the villa?" he started the conversation.

He silenced for a while trying to think it through. "Maybe as big as the Music Dept building plus the Gen-Ed building combined"

"WOW? REALLY? IT'S THAT HUGE?" he exclaimed slightly childish. "I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE THE MANSION…"

"More of an entertainment hall actually… the first and second floor was intended for amusement of the family during gatherings, most of the reunions happen here… the third floor is completely for staying overnight."

"If the Yunoki's live in Tokyo while the others are abroad, why build a mansion so far away?"

"It's the land of the first Yunokis"

"Does that mean the villa is old, Yunoki?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Uhh… no" he placed his forefinger on his chin "The first main house of the Yunoki ancestors are destroyed during the war with Americans… the rest of the Yunoki's that survived just decided to rebuilt and modernize the house."

Everyone was listening to Yunoki's story about the mansion and surprised them a bit.

"Oh… how interesting… a ghostly mansion… Mind if we explore the house, seeing a ghost is exciting" Hihara joked making Hino's ear twitch turning her face to a deeper shade. Yunoki noticed her paleness.

"What's wrong Hino-san?" he said in his princely gentle tone.

"G-g-g-gh-ghost?" she paled harder. Azuma smirked lightly, trying to hide his amusement with Hino's reaction.

"K-k-kaho-chan! I was just kidding, don't listen to me!" Kazuki reprimand while blushing.

It was a long way from Tokyo but it's worth it since the place is so wonderful with the calming natural scenes, the place looked like a virgin province that is not yet touched by modern technology… though Kanazawa hated the roads because of the rocky trail to the villa. When everyone noticed how the place looked like they were all amazed except for Azuma… though he's smiling; inside he was bored and he thought of the others as being ignorant… he's been here a lot of times before.

They reached the villa at around 9:30 in the morning. Hihara hurried to the door cheerfully, very excited to see the Yunoki Family's biggest rest house in Japan ("in Japan only").

Kahoko looked at the snoozing Shimizu and waved to the others as she approached the sleeping beauty "Shimizu-kun, please wake up…" Kahoko shook him lightly as everyone else leaves the bus.

Len, who was seated on the window side beside Keiichi, stood up. "Please move aside, your blocking my way." The ice prince gave her a cold stare. She gulped and took a step back. When he walked closer she stepped back once more making her hit Shimizu's huge cello and fall backwards, impulsively she pulled Len's arm, hoping he'd help her up but he also lost his balance and fell on top of her. Kahoko lay on her back at the couch.

He stared at her for a brief moment of silence making him realize how cute she looked like; he reddened a little but stayed cool concealing his affection.

Kahoko, on the other hand, is blushing insanely at their current position.

"Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsukimori-k-k-kun" she burbled swiftly.

He then held the couch rest to help himself stood up straight. "I will not be the one to blame, you pulled me" negative 100 degrees cold he'll ever be, he didn't even apologize. He walked out the bus, silently. But his face obviously reddened.

Kahoko blinked a few times, wanting to know what just happened.

Meanwhile, a certain wavy blond-haired bishounen started yawning, he turned to see Kahoko, who is still laying on the couch.

"Sleepy too, Hino-senpai?"

**.-**

"Wow! I can't believe I have set foot to a place this classy" Hihara blurted in awe.

The place looked a bit traditional with the doors severely touched with modern architecture, only the doors leading to the restroom, pantry, kitchen and dining room are traditional.

"Do the rooms have same doors?" Tsuchiura asked.

"No, not really" Azuma is smiling charmingly as he does. Kahoko and Keiichi soon came in, they didn't hide their amazement as they saw the place.

Hino kept eyeing the paintings on the wall.

The paintings are amazing, all looked expensive. There's also one that is full-length, I was painting of a flower, and the kanji at the left is read as 'The Queen of the Night'

"I can't believe we're staying here." Hino complemented.

"Yunoki-san, are you sure, it will be fine borrowing this place from your family?" Ousaki asked.

"Hai" he nodded lightly.

They all unpacked their luggage in their respective rooms in the third floor. But when Kahoko is almost done with packing, Azuma knocked on her door. She opened it shortly.

"You will not be staying here."

"Nande?"

Azuma looked around the room and then met her golden eyes again. "It's too big for just you." Kahoko looked around.

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right."

"Follow me" he said coldly. She packed her clothes again then followed Yunoki. She realized that the whole floor consists mainly of doors… all rooms for the members of the Yunoki Family.

"How many rooms are here?"

"Jyu-shi"

"F-fourteen?" she got shocked instantly. "And all are huge?"

"Just four, that includes the one earlier and mine."

"Wow" she can't seize to amaze how rich the Yunoki Family are.

"We're here."

"Arigato" he left without another word.

She opened the door and saw the sun's rays reflecting over her bed. The door to the terrace is glass, there's a white silk curtain being blown by the breeze. She went to the terrace to see the natural scenario. Not from afar, a huge body of water is seen.

"A beach, how thrilling!" she breathed deeply and got back to exploring the room.

After she lay on the soft pink bed she saw a closet; it was big though it's empty. She placed some of her clothes she noticed that there's a light inside it, she was curious, so she closed the closet door and switched it open.

She found a full-length mirror and a small table with a whole make-up set. She played with it a little bit then turned the lever.

She froze as she thought of it. "Nande? Why won't it open?" she tried another hard budge on the door but I won't open. She got tired of opening the door she leaned on the full-length mirror. Suddenly she felt like she slowly fell, and then there was a loud thud. She discovered another closet behind the mirror. She stood up, then the dark closet opened revealing a lavender-haired prince in his towel, half-naked.

She flushed instantly upon seeing Azuma's bare chest in front of her, soaked and his wet hair dripping down to the wooden floor.

"Ka-Kahoko?" he said in shock.

"Yu-Yunoki!" she squealed and covered her eyes with her hands and turned her back.

Yunoki scoffed audibly and reached out to touch her hair, he placed the strands to the other side, freeing her right ear then he bent closer to Hino. "I know you want to see more, just turn around, Kahoko" he whispered to her mockingly. "Don't be afraid." Kahoko shivered severely when he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Do you want me to take it off?" her heart paced its beating.

Kahoko still has her hands covering her eyes. He laughed devilishly then walked away from her.

He placed on a robe eyeing Kahoko which was still standing inside his closet. He dried his hair slightly then sat on the bed.

"How did you figure this out?" the dark Azuma appeared.

"It was just an accident, I was looking inside the closet then I unintentionally locked myself in, and then when I leaned on the mirror, I'm at your closet."

"I'll just show you the door" he stood up. "You can look now." He turned the knob and led her out.

"KA-KAHO-CHAN?" Hihara's eyes widened. "What's the meaning of this?" Kazuki added hysterically.

Tsukimori glanced and got stunned of what he saw—Azuma in a robe while Kahoko was beside him, both from the same room—he calmed down as always, as he look away he successfully hid what he felt… angry at Azuma.

Kahoko got embarrassed all of a sudden then began panicking. "!" she blushed tremendously. "It's not what you think, Hihara-senpai… you see the closet at my room connects to his room, with a mirror, haha" she hopes Hihara would believe her.

Kanazawa called the participants to start the training session for day one, cutting off the conversation of the four participants. Kanazawa introduced new pieces for the winter festival, it includes moonlight sonata and Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers which Kanayan assigned a trio composed of a flutist, a violinist and the pianist, Yunoki, Hino and Tsuchiura.

The training made them exhausted, so after a delicious dinner all of them headed to their own room to get ready for resting after the long training session (8 hours).

At Tsuchiura's room… he slept soundly and forgot to brush his teeth, his fingers are very worn-out to still do such.

At Hihara's room… he has his body tightly wrapped in a thick blanket and cannot sleep. He kept thinking of Hino.

At Tsukimori's room… he didn't stop practicing the pieces, although his fingers are tired and somewhat sore.

At Shouko's room… she dried her hair after bathing then went to sleep peacefully.

At Shimizu's… sleeping like a baby as expected.

At Hino's room… she kept touching things in the pink-walled room. She came across a table with a drawer where the lamp stood. She opened the first drawer and found nothing, the second was the same but when she opened the last, and found a frame. She took it and stared at the picture, it's Azuma and a girl. Azuma's hair is an inch shorter that his hair now, she assumed that this was not from a long time ago.

Wavy brown-haired girl in the picture—she's indeed a bishoujo—though somehow Kahoko despised the girl as she was kissing Azuma's cheek while her arms are wrapped on his neck in the picture, the girl looks like Azuma's girlfriend. Azuma's smile looked very sincere in the picture, not just a fake one.

"_I wonder who it is" _she thought._"But this picture speaks to me, like it wants me to stop… stop drawing close to him… stop believing in his charming deceitful smile… stop falling…" _she placed the picture on top of the table. _"I'm not as beautiful as the girl in this picture"_

Tears fell unknowingly… she dried it then stood up to closed the curtains at the glass door, and then finally switched off the light and lay on the pink bed.

She stared at the ceiling in the dim room only shone with the moon's dull light. She just lay staring into space… she fell into a light sleep after sobbing severely quiet.

At Azuma's room… he woke up in at around 2 am…

**.-**

**Day 2**

Tsuchiura woke up first and cooked breakfast for all of them. Everyone soon joined the meal except for Kahoko.

"Gomen ne, Tsuchiura-kun, the caretakers has not yet arrived until now."

"No worries Yunoki"

Fuyuumi and Tsukimori helped served the food. Hihara ate like a pig as usual, while all the other participants ate like royalty with perfect poise.

Then someone walked in then fell to the floor upon reaching the dining room, which caught everyone's attention.

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara stood from his seat and ran to her. "Are you alright?" his eyes were sincere and worried.

"Too sleepy…" she said in a drowsy tone. He helped her stand up by holding her waist and placed her hand in his.

When she finally balanced on her feet he held both her hands up and spoke "Uh… I'm sorry about yesterday… about the ghosts, I was just kidding, it's my fault that made you stay up late" she blushed when he leaned closer to her.

Azuma resumed his breakfast—pretending he didn't care of how close Hihara is to Hino. Jealousy struck him but has his mask on perfectly.

"I-i-i-i-its n-n-not your fault!" she opened a distance and pulled away from his grip. _"But it's really true that there are ghosts… I heard someone walk inside my room last midnight"_ she thought to herself while showing a false smile to him.

After the early meal everyone practiced at a room in the second floor with a grand piano.

"Tsuchiura, tired already?"

"My finger... my precious fingers…" he joked out as everyone was laughing. _"I wasn't really joking, I hate to be the only one to play the piano here."_

"Ok… we'll continue at six so you youngsters explore the place for the rest of the afternoon and rest from practice for awhile." Kanazawa explained.

Everyone thanked him with their smiles.

Soon all headed for the door. On the way to their rooms, Azuma approached Hino.

"Wanna see the beach?" he said smiling which made her creep out a little bit.

"Y-yeah… sure" she answered like there was no other option.

"Change and I'll meet you at the gardens" he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, then gave her a smile right after pulling away.

Both of them are unknowledgeable about the presence of the trumpet player who is now holding grudge against his perfect-faced pal. He was in extreme jealousy abhorring the small distance between the two musicians. It was still an enigma of why Azuma will shift her to the vacant room next to his. He ran in a flash when Azuma's footsteps are louder as he had drawn closer to where he's standing.

**.-**

Later that afternoon, Kahoko walked in the gardens and saw nothing special about it just a statue of a goddess surrounded with flowers. There are lots of plain bushes around the garden which makes it dull. Roses are uncommon for this season so Kahoko is not surprised to see none. Soon after, Azuma arrived in his simple clothing holding in his hand random keys.

Kahoko eyed the keys thoroughly as she thought of its function.

Azuma held the keys up. "I guess you're wondering what this is for?" She knew he had read her quite good. "We're going to the beach." She was surprised by the words that came after.

"And the keys?"

"It's to get the bikes" he smirked evilly.

"B-b-bike?" the curve on his lip grew larger. "But I ca—"

"I know, I want to teach you" he smiled as charming as a prince can be, but Hino stood dazed, unknowing if she's terrified of his smile or she has to be amazed at his perfection. A mixture of stun and fright rumbled inside her.

She opened her mouth to say her words but Kahoko's throat was keeping the voice in.

"Close that, you may catch a fly!" he held her chin to pull her lips together as he smiled once more making her more astounded but now blushing. She just froze on her feet while watching him heave the two bicycles out of an old wooden shed and locking it again right after. Azuma held the two bikes in front of her.

"Just try."

She gladly did as he suggested. _"There's no harm in trying"_ she thought as she gone on the bike now holding the two handles.

"All you need is balance"

"_I wish a magic bicycle exists too"_ she joked to herself while she giggled lightly with her head down.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing, just a private joke."

"I hope it's about me." He teased as she flushed slightly. _"I want to be the only one to make you smile that cute" _he followed at the back of his head. [GOMEN NASAI FOR THE OOC AZUMA… SORRY, I MADE HIM SO ROMANTIC]

"Please stop teasing me Senpai"

He gave her all the tips she can get while riding the bike, but she was not good at maintaining her balance.

On the first try Yunoki held her hands to help her to steady on her balance. Hino felt her chest pound. Kahoko managed to cover a number of meters before she hits a stone and fall off.

"Ow…" Azuma stood still as he was watching her emotionlessly. He has his brows slightly clutched but it remained invisible to her.

"Stand, the ground is filthy." He said coldly. He hated what he saw, but he extremely disliked the fact he caused her fall.

"Hey that really hurt!"

After a few falls, Kahoko got at least a bit of biking. Azuma then suggested that they can trail off to the beach. Azuma led the way and Kahoko followed right on his tail. He looked back and slowed his pedaling, making her in front of him.

The path to the beach that he took is not yet cemented and rocks are usually on the road. Azuma choose this route because he knew that very few cars pass there.

Yunoki wanted Kahoko to be in his vision always so he can get track of her.

"Should we head straight?" Hino asked.

"Yes." he said from a slight distance.

Hino did not notice a huge branch in front of her and lost her balance. She laid on the dirty road with the bike on her.

Azuma was devastated as his eyes widened in pure anxiousness. He threw the bike on the road and ran to her in a flash, having heavy beatings in his chest.

"Baka!" (Stupid!) he screamed as he tossed the bike away from her. He held her arm and wrapped it on his shoulder.

"Yu-Y-Yunoki-senpai…" she said in a low tone, as if it was the greatest crime to hurt herself. "Go-gomen nasai"

Her words struck him._ "Why was she apologizing? Or a better question: Why am I angry at her?"_ he thought as his brows clutched.

He placed her on an old wooden bench under the tree's shade nearby. He squatted in front of her and scanned her knees to see any scratches and found some; he next browsed her arms and found a cut. The thought of him hurting her made his heart ached but he showed it through anger. [ANOTHER OOC… WAIT I THINK IT'S NOT, I JUST WANTED TO INFILTRATE HIS THOUGHTS A BIT]

He torn a part of his sleeve and tied it on her arm to somehow suppress the bleeding.

"We're going home." Another cold sound came out as he stood up. He is now close to being an ice prince like Len.

"The beach… I wanna see—"

"NEVER MIND TH BEACH!" he growled, Kahoko was completely frightened. Yunoki took a deep breath and pulled out his phone while Kahoko was silently eyeing his every gesture.

She wondered perplexedly _"What is he angry about?"_

"Hihara?" there was chattering from the other line. "At the third route, you can't miss it… and hurry." He pushed the red button on his phone and hid it in his pocket. He breathed heavily then stared at Hino with blazing eyes. Kahoko sat up and looked away.

"Does it hurt?" he asked in a low tone, though it was not cold. _"What the hell? Why did that came out?"_

She got surprised and looked up at him. "N-no… not that much"

"Then why say no? 'Not that much'… that means it hurts… What's wrong with just saying yes?" he roared out. _"It came out wrong again."_ He looked away.

"But it's not severe... or something" she stood up in front of him ignoring the pain on her right feet. She reached Azuma's cheek and swiftly brushed her fingers across his face.

Yunoki sighed. "Sit down, you sprained your right ankle."

Now that he mentioned it, the pain grew harder. She did what he said just like an innocent little puppy.

From a distance there heard a motorcycle engine. They waited for the sound as it draws close to where they're standing.

"Hihara…" he paused awkwardly. "Bring her home."

Hihara stopped in front of them.

"Kaho-chan, what happened?"

"I fell off the bike." She answered with a fake chuckle.

Azuma stared at her for awhile then helped her to the motorcycle.

"What about the other bike?" asked Kazuki.

"It's alright, we'll come back later."

He rode his bike while Hihara started the motor engine. Hihara placed Hino's arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight now" he smiled cheerfully.

Azuma was eyeing them both, he hated what he saw jealous as ever, but he kept his poise and mask on. He sighed heavily as he made his way down the road. He stole a glance once more and saw Hino leaning on Kazuki's back while her hands are firmly wrapped on his waist… He suddenly lost his control and fell.

Hihara looked back when he heard Yunoki grunt not from afar. He turned off the motor engine. "Kaho-chan, please stay here for a while." He placed the motor on stand while Hino's sitting silently staring at Azuma.

"You alright?" Hihara pulled his arm to help him up but Azuma shoved his hand. Hihara became surprised by his gesture. "I'm ok…" He stood up by himself and continued. Kazuki started the engine once again.

**.-**

"No more bikes…" Azuma said coldly while Kahoko's arm is on his shoulder leading to her bed.

"You're the one to speak… you wanted me to learn."

"I should have considered your intellectual capacity."

"_This guy is just terrifying."_ She thought as one of her brows up.

She sat as they reached the bed and him escorting her gently. Kahoko looked at the table beside the bed. The frame was still there.

Azuma was about to leave when Hino called. "Uhm… senpai?" He turned to face her.

"What?"

"Who's this girl?" she held the picture in her hands. "You look so happy with her… although I can't quite figure out if this is one of your ruses."

He grabbed the picture from her hands, touching it lightly. "This girl…" he breathed heavily still gazing at the photo, "She used to be my girlfriend." He grinned as he scoffed silently.

Kahoko's eyes stilled, she sighed and looked down. She gulped and just fell soundless all over. Her heart skipped a beat. She sat petrified when Azuma was returning the frame into her hands. Hino looked at it once more, but now… with shaking hands as she took it. Hino wants to throw the photo as far as possible, but it wouldn't change the fact that Azuma had a girlfriend before—a real beautiful girl compared to herself she was nothing.

"Kahoko… you look pale… What's wrong?" She shook her head dully.

"It's almost six… you better head to your room." the response from her was in a dreary tone. Yunoki left with an invisible smirk on his lip.

After resting, she can walk a little better that earlier. She came late for the practice.

"You're late, Kaho-chan…" Shimizu complained.

"Sorry, I have troubles with walking, I sort of kinda… fell off the bike and sprained it a bit… hehe"

Len browsed her briefly. _"No cuts… good." _He thought.

Kahoko took the violin out of the case. She stood on a spot far from Azuma. After practicing the three pieces…

"I want to hear that Tchaikovsky piece." Kanayan demanded.

Shouko, Tsukimori, Shimizu and Hihara sat from awhile with Shinobu and Kanazawa. Kahoko took a glimpse of Azuma from the other side of the grand piano. She then positioned the violin into place. When Tsuchiura signaled with a nod he then began playing. After the first measure, Kahoko started with Azuma.

"_The flute sounds awesome… but I wonder by the one who's playing it. What is he thinking of while playing?"_ she thought out.

"_Geez… I missed a note… I need to pick up my pace…. No not another one… what's wrong with this violin? Where's your magic? Hey, it's unlike of you to be out of tune"_

Tsuchiura wondered what's happening to Kahoko and also missed a few notes… but Azuma remained unmoved. The melody's out of tempo with Hino's performance.

"STOP, STOP, STOP…" he placed his two palms up. "Hino… that was horrible. This piece is supposed to be calming but you sound appalling. Don't make it harsh. You're too fast… and Tsuchiura, just go on, don't mind her"

"It sounded sharp instead of soothing." Tsukimori commented.

"I agree." Ousaki seconded.

"Try it again… Hino-san, please focus." She breathed heavily and then started to play once more.

The sound came out prickly. Kanayan stopped the performance on the second half of the song.

"Tsukimori-san, please help her play." He scratched his head. Len took his violin and stood beside her.

"You always miss the G sharp on the third measure." He showed just the way it should be played. She held up the violin. "The way you hold the violin… it's wrong." He touched her elbow to adjust the proper angle. Azuma ignored the gestures. Kahoko imitated the way he played, and got it perfectly. But she isn't fully satisfied with her performance.

"Ok, good." He smiled at her, making her blush slightly. "Tsuchiura…" Ryutaro started to play. The two violinists were playing while facing each other.

"STOP!" Kanazawa scolded once more.

"What's wrong? I finally got it flawlessly" Hino uttered out.

"Yunoki-san… what's wrong?" he looked at him.

"Just a bit tired out, but I can still do another round, I guess." Hino eyed him. Somehow she knew it isn't the words he wants to come out. She tried ignore it and then got back to playing seriously.

This time, nothing went wrong and Kanazawa was finally satisfied by the performance they just gave off.

"Ok… I decided to make this a quartet, Tsukimori-kun, please study the piece." Everyone left the music hall while Hino got left behind to place her violin in the case. She closed the grand piano's top and was about to head for the door when it opened.

"Yunoki-senpai?"

He pinned her to the wall. "Why are you avoiding me?" Kahoko shuddered. "Is it because you found out I had a girlfriend?"

"No." she denied strongly but she never looked at his golden eyes.

"Well, it's ok… you're annoying anyways… its better you keep your distance from me." He looked sinister again, it was very scary though she wasn't frightened one bit.

He walked out the music room.

After a few moments she headed for her room. She placed the violin on the floor gently. _"What am I to him really?"_ she thought as she cupped both her hands on her ears.

She thought of the words from him earlier.

"_Does it hurt?"_ it was concern written all over his face, it was too real to be a trick. _"Sit down, you sprained your right ankle."_ As he utter out these words, all I knew of him is an angel. _"Then why say no? 'Not that much'… that means it hurts… What's wrong with just saying yes?"_ he was angry about me lying if I'm hurt_. "Sit down, you sprained your right ankle."_ I wanted to make him happy, I really wanted to kiss him, make him feel better; because he was so angry about me being hurt, or is it because it was just guilt. Yunoki is guilty about the fact he caused that pain.

But just a few hours ago he also said _"you're annoying anyways… its better you keep your distance from me."_ He calls me annoying, stupid and calls me whatever he wants. He has this urge on pursuing severe dominance. He loved the feeling of superiority whenever he's around me.

So what am I to him really? Just a clown to make him laugh?

Yes that has to be it. That's what I am, just a clown.

During the night, she heard the creepily strange footsteps, and then ended up staying awake.

**.-**

**Day 3**

They just practiced all day long… and nothing interesting happened during the day. But the only unusual scenario was Kahoko's avoidance of Azuma. During those 24 hours, they never talked to each other. Everyone began to notice.

Kahoko never smiled, everyone was displeased. Her gloom affects his performance during practice sessions, not only hers but all the participants. Luckily, Tsukimori is now included in that Tchaikovsky piece, it didn't sound like trash.

Tsuchiura wanted to know what's wrong with her but she answered with a dull smile and a fake word, "Nothing."

After practice she ran into her room. She wanted to escape this place, now.

She fell to her knees as she leaned against the wall. Her tears fell severely. She grabs a hold of the picture.

Hino stared at the dim room. Only the rays from the moon lit the dull room. The photo was still in her hand. A tear or two fell ran down her cheeks more evenly.

"KAHO-CHAN?" Kazuki opened the door without any warning. "K-Ka-Kaho-chan?" he opened the light. Kahoko dried her tears. "Dinner's almost ready" Hihara's cheerful aura disappeared as he saw her in gloom. He accompanied her by sitting beside her "Does your foot still hurt?"

She nodded, even if it isn't the reason for the sorrow.

Hihara patted her back then faced her, and then he saw a photo in her hands.

"Hey, that's Miyabi-chan!" he took to see a better image. "She looks so cute here!"

"Yes…" Kahoko faked a smile.

"I wish I can be a great brother as he is… Miyabi-chan loves her brother so much!"

"This Miyabi-chan is his sister?"

"Yes." she sighed heavily as if Kazuki's three-letter word took out all the burden of world away from her.

"I thought she was his girlfriend."

"Silly, Kaho-chan…"

Kahoko leaned her head on his shoulder. He was more surprised when she cried her eyes out. Kazuki's face flustered, he placed his arms around her tightly.

"K-Ka-Kaho-chan…"

"Thank you… Hihara-senpai." She pulled away.

"Do you like Yunoki?" his own words pierced through his heart.

"No, I don't" She shook her head. _"I am sure now… I don't like him… I love him."_

Kahoko didn't eat dinner that night. She explained to Hihara why she's lying…. I mean crying….

Kahoko went to bed early… although she can't sleep her even if eyes were tightly shut. The cold is also severely intense. She really wishes she just fall asleep so she wouldn't feel any cold. She hugged her pillow tightly to somehow endure the chilly weather. For sure in about two or three days it will snow. She scrunched herself and pulled the blanket more. She felt a bit warm and relaxed herself to sleep.

She felt someone run his fingers through her hair. The next move was unbelievable; she felt warms all over as he kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back. She sat up and placed her hands on his shoulder. He felt his silky hair delicately brushed her arms. She opened her eyes to meet him as she pulled away, but instead she found no one, she was lying on the bed, alone.

She sat up, just like in her dream. Her breathings were excessive and fast. "Azuma" she uttered out. It was the first time she said his name without the honorifics, also the first time she wasn't forced to call him by his given name. [Hino's OOC, sorry]

**.-**

**Day 4**

"Ohayo gozaimas Yunoki… this is the first time you woke up late." Hihara said cheerfully. Eight o'clock is late for Yunoki to get up.

Everyone was staring at him as he finds his way to his seat for breakfast. "I practiced for the festival." Everyone seemed to believe his alibi.

"Shimizu-kun's still asleep…" Fuyuumi uttered innocently.

"That boy's practicing all night too." Kanazawa accused. "I heard him in the music room when I was smoking late."

"No one can beat that boy in waking up late." Tsuchiura acclaimed.

"But on the contrary, Hino-san's still snoozing… lets bet on who's gonna wake up first today." Hihara gobbled. "I'll go with Kaho-chan."

"I vote for Hino too." Tsuchiura betted.

"Hey Yunoki, who'd vote for?"

"Shimizu-kun." He smiled his princely smile.

"Hino-san" Ousaki joined in. "Tsukimori-kun?" He looked at him.

"The kill-joys will buy the afternoon snack and the midnight snack." Hihara exclaimed.

Len breathed heavily. "Shimizu-kun" he sipped a bit of his hot chocolate. _"This is such a waste of time."_

"Hino" Kanayan's bet.

"Hino-san" Shoko smiled.

"Ok, here's the condition… those who will lose will buy the snacks… ok, the winners will be treated to the beach by the losers" Hihara said with that merrily smile.

Before everyone finished Shimizu came in.

"Oh… I lost." Kazuki's face became dull. "But Yunoki, you won!" he cheered again. He shook his hands into a real shake.

"Hihara…" he smiled angelically. "Ohh… Ohayo, Shimizu-kun."

"Ohayo gozaimas… everyone" he bowed deeply.

"What's with Hino?" Kanazawa asked hoping someone would reply. But as expected, the room fell silent. "She's out of her melody… I never saw a smile on her lips since yesterday."

Hihara looked down… obviously affected by Kanazawa's sentence.

"Hihara, is there a problem?" Yunoki asked.

"No… it's nothing… excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." he stood up and trailed away from Yunoki.

**.-**

Hino looked surprised… really surprised. Yunoki just appeared inside her closet while she was fixing herself.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai?" she stuttered.

"Why did you woke up late? Dreamt of me?" he mocked sardonically with his scoff. She blushed, knowing it was true.

"No!" she denied. "That's not really the issue here, you told me that the girl in the picture's your girlfriend, but Hihara-senpai clearly said that Miyabi-chan is your sister."

"Fine… I'm sorry, I lied." He stared at her intently. "Gomen nasai, Hino-san." He was in his serious face though Kahoko was sure that it was a very sincere apology.

"I'll accept your apology if you give me a good explanation for your dishonesty."

"Do I really—?" he sounded arrogant.

"Yes, or else I will never speak to you again. And after this competition, I will transfer to another school. You'll just see me again when I'm in a tombstone." She crossed her arms. "Hmp!"

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Yes… now tell me."

"No, I won't… I want to see you do it first." He wouldn't answer because he was not sure of his reason either. "Let me see if you could avoid me that long." Kahoko blushed knowing she couldn't do that in reality. He pinned her to the wall like always does and leaned closer then whispered. "I knew you couldn't do it. That you'll cry all the water inside of you when I leave to Europe this very second." He scoffed as he lifts her face up. "Tell me I'm right"

Kahoko stared at his angelic face; she grabbed his shirt with both her hands and pulled him closer. "Please stay." His eyes widened as he heard her naïve tone. "O-onegai shimasu." (Please) She was close to letting a tear fall from her eye.

"So you do admit it" he said in his bitter tone. "You'll cry when I leave." He gazes at her pitiful eyes as a smirk was written on his lips. He shoved off her hands gently to prevent her from having a hint of his thoughts. He took a step backward and pushed the full-length mirror, emotionlessly. _"Don't worry, I won't leave you, and it's because I can't"_ the words struck his thoughts.

**.-**

Kanazawa gave them a day-off since he realized that almost all the participants are working their extra efforts. A proof is Yunoki's over-sleeping. Tsukimori also slept late the same as the others.

As the deal earlier, the bet losers will treat the winners which are Yunoki and Tsukimori. The two other people who woke up late will also be treated by the losers.

They used the bus to get to the beach. They did nothing much but a picnic since it's too cold to go for a swim. The environment seemed to be calm. After a few strolls, they headed to the mansion before sundown.

After dinner, they all watched a movie called "Amaranth" it's a movie based on Aesop's fable, but it's more modern and plants are not included. The movie's protagonists are named Amaranth, who is called Amy, and Rose. They fought for one guy whom they want him to love her.

Everyone seems to have enjoyed the movie pretty well but Shimizu slept during the second quarter of the movie. Hihara ate a whole gallon of chocolate ice cream since no one wants it. After that movie they all went up to their respective rooms.

Kahoko breathed heavily as she sat on her bed. She looked at the closet. Her thoughts kept wandering into nothingness.

She stood up and entered her closet, she pushed the full-length mirror, and his closet door is open. She pushed the door very lightly enough angle to see what he was doing.

Kahoko was dazzled at how he plays gracefully. The piece he was playing was a part in Waltz of the Flowers. She didn't know why but the sound is just different if it's only the flute playing. Or is it because it was Yunoki who's playing? Kahoko saw another music sheet he pulled out from his file case. He started to play, she never heard of the song anywhere, when Kahoko's ears were focused on his music, he stopped suddenly. She heard a very short part of the song, it really sounded beautiful, she wanted to hear more but he didn't continue. Yunoki placed the flute inside its case. he turned his head and looked at the slightly opened closet door. Her heart pumped rapidly, she took a step back.

He came closer to the door, he pushed it and stared blankly. "Kahoko." He uttered as he thought of her.

Kahoko leaned on her closed closet door, panting severely. _"Thank God I was quick. I didn't know I was that stealthy."_

She practiced in about two to three hours or so, leaving the incident earlier behind her.

She slumped back to her bed after fixing herself, turned off the light and tried hard to sleep. Later that night, she heard footsteps across the floor boards, she hugged the nearest fluffy pillow and tightened her eyes to somehow ignore the footsteps. In about a few moments it stopped, she breathed heavily. But then suddenly she felt uneasy. She blinked several times to adjust her vague vision.

It widened instantly when she saw a purple-haired angel sleeping. He was seated on the floor while his head leaned on her bed, his façade, no one can compare to his gentleness and as everyone knew of him, he was always in his perfect poise and manner, Kahoko cannot imagine the fact that somewhere behind his seamlessness is arrogance, that it was the greatest tragedy that he has a mask on all along.

She sat up and wondered, "_It was you all along? The footsteps every night?"_ she heard her heart thump. She leaned closer to him as if assuring the image she's seeing is not just a mere hallucination. She reached her hands to his hair then let the small flock slide softly to her fingers. _"You're so differently unpredictable."_

**.-**

**Day 5**

Azuma woke up when the sunshine struck his face. He noticed a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He felt a weight along his lap. He looked at in intently. He smirked as he stroke her red hair smoothly. _"You caught me"_ he thought to himself. _"I fell asleep when I was watching you, how stupid of me."_

Not soon after, she woke up. "Kahoko, you're awake finally, you're making my legs numb, now get off of me"

"How bitter… you're the one who came in here." She said as she sat up scratching her eyes. Yunoki thought it was cute but he hid his impression of her. "You're so rude, not even a 'good morning'!"

He stood up. "Ohayo" he whispered with a priceless princely grin. She was surprised he'd actually say that.

He walked to her closet then headed for his room, Yunoki went through there since someone may see him going out from Hino's room.

At practice…

"Hino, you seem to be alright now, just keep it up, just until the time for the festival arrives." Kanazawa demanded. Kahoko blushed.

"It's thanks to Tsukimori-kun"

"Thanks to him, it didn't sound like trash!" Tsuchiura blurted.

"Tsuchiura-senpai, don't be mean to Kaho-chan" Fuyuumi uttered innocently.

"It's alright!" she smiled. _"It's true anyways."_ She thought to herself. Azuma stared at her. Someone knocked on the door suddenly.

"Yunoki-san, the caretaker has arrived." Ousaki said.

"Oh, please excuse me" he walked to the door.

"Azuma-sama, gomen nasai" he bowed in respect. "We had a problem to take care of in Nagasaki, that's why he are unable to return immediately."

"I understand."

"Azuma-sama, this is Aoi, my son." He pointed to a blond young man. "He wanted to stay for awhile and accompany me in my work."

"Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Aoi-san" (Nice to meet you) "Kaji-san, excuse me, we are in the middle of a practice… Nice to meet you again, Aoi-san"

Kahoko and Len were practicing privately when Azuma arrived it was almost finished. "You sound good Hino-san" he smiled.

"A-Arigato, Yunoki-senpai!" her reaction made him smirk invisibly.

They all resumed practice. Kanazawa dismissed them all at 4 in the afternoon. Hino decided to practice at the garden since all the rooms are taken by the other participants already.

She started to play Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers [I love this song, try to listen to it]. Meanwhile, Aoi was watering the bushes nearby; he dropped everything he was holding when he heard her play. He searched for the soothing sound and saw Hino. In that very second his world stopped as her music resounded endlessly as his heart echoed its melodies joyfully. He wished that it never ended.

"Ko-Konnichiwa?" she looked shocked upon seeing another bishounen.

He opened his eyes and realized that the world resumed its rotation. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You're amazing! You stopped my world the moment I heard you play! It's just so wonderful!" He kissed her hand.

"W-wait! W-who are you?"

"Gomen nasai, how rude of me… I'm Kaji Aoi"

"My name is Hin—"

"Hino Kahoko!" she became shocked when he knew who she was before she could say it.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just spoke out that name… it just popped out of my mind." Kahoko just stood petrified in shock.

"That's impossible."

"I know I sound like an idiot! But really, it's as if I knew you before you told me your name." probably by now, Kahoko's screaming I her thoughts.

"Konnichiwa, Aoi-san" Azuma smiled at him though he was pissed off. "I see you met my friend, Hino-san"

"Hai, Azuma-sama"

"S-sa-sa-sama?" she stuttered.

"Did he not mention? He is the son of the caretaker." Aoi seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"H-He is?"

"Hai, again, very pleasant to meet you." He turned to Yunoki. "Sumimasen, Azuma-sama, I have to resume my work." He bowed with pitiful eyes.

Yunoki breathed heavily when he faced Kahoko. "There's a vacant music room in the second floor." He walked away. She felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"_What's with that weird guy, it's like he just went there to make him go away." _shethought. _"But that's pathetic of me to say, why will he do that to Kaji-kun?"_ she sighed and headed to the second floor.

Aoi cooked dinner for all of them. He can't take his eyes off Kahoko which made her self-conscious.

"So when we go tomorrow, two days later will be the festival?" Hihara asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"Yes" Kanazawa said. "Everyone should be in light blue or white formal outfits so it would match the theme perfectly."

"Ok" everyone agreed except for Hino.

"Hino-san what's wrong?" Hihara noticed her gloomy face.

"I don't think I don't have anything white or blue." She thought of Lily. _"Oh almost forgot that fairy can provide me outfits."_ She smiled. "No, I have one after all, it just slipped my mind." Kahoko giggled cutely.

"Tomorrow will be a fine day, but as expected it will be chilly outside, we can go back to Seisou by that time." Everyone agreed with a nod. "So we'll leave at around 2 in the afternoon."

"_Hino-san will be leaving"_ Kaji thought to himself.

"Kaji-kun, why aren't you touching your food?"

"Oh, nothing."

**.-**

"Ka-Kaji-kun?" she became surprised upon seeing him inside her room. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning your room." he smiled.

"Why?" she sat on her bed.

"Nothing, I just want to…" Kaji sat beside her.

"I was just wondering which school are you studying?"

"At Hiroto Academy."

"Hey, that's close to Seisou."

"You know this school?"

"Yeah, I've been there once."

**.-**

Later that night when all are tucked on their bed, Hino was awaken by a sudden shook on her shoulder.

"Kahoko, get up."

"Yunoki-senpai?" she blinked thrice to adjust her vision.

"Get up." He commanded which she obediently imposed to. She got up and saw Azuma in a black turtle neck long-sleeved shirt in a white formal zip-up jacket.

"Why?" She stood up, now with Azuma standing behind her, he placed his hands over her shoulder.

"No more questions" he whispered, then stepped forward and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of her room. it was already three in the morning when Azuma kept dragging her down the stairs leading to the main door, but he stopped in front of a full-length painting of a flower.

"Where are we going?" he pushed the painting which turns out to be another entryway to a secret passageway. "How many more secret doors do you have in here?"

"I don't know all the secret doorways, I only know twenty… come one", he lead her inside a tunnel-like structure.

"Twenty?"

"This is the Yunoki ancestral house so don't be surprised… and one funny thing, these doors help me escape awkward parties." He smiled honestly as she smiled back to him, he resumed pulling her forward then came to another door, he turned the knob opening the door which led them to the gardens.

"What's that smell? It's so soothing…"

"The Queen of the night, it's the most amazing flower I know of, every night, it's flowers bloom and gives off this peaceful aroma." He smiled his princely smile, he pulled out his flute. "I've been practicing this piece just for you."

"_Just for me?"_ Azuma began playing. There was a calm environment and everything seemed wonderful, she felt the sky below her feet, the melody's impeccable. Her world stopped as he continued his notes from restraining her mind from anything else that exist. She forgot how cold the place is. It was clear that she was extremely mesmerized by his music. It was finished until she realized that everything else behind her is real.

"How was it?"

"Perfect!" she managed to utter out a word from her captivated state, her word made him curve up an angelic smirk.

"You should improve your vocabulary, idiot!" her brows clutched together as her mouth fell to a shock.

"_This person is just so terrifying!"_ she squealed in her thoughts because she was unable to utter the words. Azuma laughed sinisterly at her expression. "Yunoki-senpai…" she looked down.

"My, my, why the long face? Don't you know it's against my rules?" he cupped her chin and lifted her face for her eyes to look directly to his golden eyes. She flustered deeply.

"Yunoki-senpai!" she quivered as her warm breath touched his skin lightly which made him feel warm in that very second.

"It's getting icy here, let us come in" he never failed to fascinate her by his charming eloquence.

"Good idea"

Soon they reached her room. He led her gentlemanly to her bed, and before he left her sitting alone in her room he reached his hand over to the back of her head and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead making her face fall to a deep shade of red. "Oyasumi Nasai" (Good Night) he whispered carefully in his breaths as he pulled away but delicate arms instantly wrapped around his neck, it drew him close to her heated lips. He heaved her by placed her hand on her waist making her stand up from her bed. The moment was filled with complete ecstasy as she felt his lips warm her whole body from the chilly weather. He infiltrated her shirt with the warm touch of his skin but he avoided her chest, she stroked her back as the piercing wounds of the cold healed because of his heat against hers. Her body against him frenzied as his lips to fight for his rightful dominance, once again the world didn't mean anything to them and they are now in a whole new different dimension, an imaginary wonderland away from this planet. The fantasy ended as soon as he pulled away unbuttoning and unzipping his jacket. He embraced her tightly then kissed her neck that made her whole body shudder.

"_Oh no."_ Kahoko thought as she wrapped her arms to him. _"Is he going to do IT?"_

She was shocked when he distanced from her and placed the jacket on her shoulder. "Good night!" he said emotionlessly then headed for his room.

"Azuma-san" his ears twitched because he didn't expect to hear his name from her, he looked back at her and his golden eyes met her innocent gaze. "Domo arigato gozaimas"

He shut the closet door as he breathed heavily while leaning against it. _"You're so annoying"_ he thought to himself as he grinned evilly behind his angelic façade. _"Flirting with that Aoi is just irritating, Kahoko"_

"_Why am I like this?"_

"_I always lose my rhythm whenever she's near."_

**.-**

**Day 6: Departure**

Kahoko woke up all spaced out as the event happened last night, she slept at five in the morning regretting her little kiss with Azuma.

"Kaho-chan?" Shouko stared at her. "Are you alright? You seem dull"

"I just slept late, that's all." She made her way into the bus right after Shoko entered.

"See you, Hino-san!" Aoi waved happily as she smiled back.

During the trip, Kahoko was completely flustered of Azuma, he's been acting like nothing happened the night before. And that fact scared her with no valid basis.

**.-**

****MsDayDream Notes****

***takes cover***** I know what you are thinking right now, the mansion was way too exaggerated… I think it's not humanly possible to build that kind of house! Sorry for that, I can't really visualize the house itself, but I really tried my best… sorry**

**Gomen nasai for Azuma's OOC-ness**

**The part on day five is just my version of that summer camp… I sound stupid don't I?**

**Longest Chappy…. (8,517 words) I don't need to explain the delay… Sorry for the sudden 1****st**** person POV on day 2, it's just easier to describe feelings in the first person.**

**Sorry, I just wrote the summary of day 3 [not really planning that part, but it just popped out]**

**Top 5 male characters (Primo Passo):**

**Yunoki Azuma (I love everything about him… especially the sense of bitterness but also as romantic)**

**Hihara Kazuki (I Love the cheerful aura and he's Yunoki's best friend)**

**Tsukimori Len (I Love his concern for Kahoko but it's not enough really)**

**Shimizu Keiichi (I Love his hair, looks and personality… plus I could relate somehow)**

**Tsuchiura Ryutaro (nothing much, just the piano)**

****(Just want to share, you know you can tell me your top five through the reviews! I may feature some pairings… ^-^) ****

**MsDayDream's Petal Trivia #1**

**Dama de Noche (I think it's Spanish) means "Lady of the Night" (not sure why in the anime it's called Queen of the Night). Its star-like flowers open at night. They give out a sweet odor that can be smelled from a distance. In the morning, the flowers lose their fragrance. (I guess this is a different kind of Dama de Noche I know because it's the only type of Dama de Noche I know of, and maybe the specie of this flower is different in Japan than in the Philippines.)**

**Petal Trivia #2**

**The flower Amaranth (One of my fave flowers, so I want to feature it) the name of this flower came from the Greek **_**amarantos**_** (Αμάρανθος or Αμάραντος) which means the "one that does not wither," or "the never-fading"**

**Amaranth is a name chiefly used in poetry, and applied to Amaranth and other plants which, from not soon fading, typified immortality. One of the famous poetry is Aesop's fable where the Amaranth is compared to the Rose:**

_A Rose and an Amaranth blossomed side by side in a garden,_

_and the Amaranth said to her neighbour,_

_"How I envy you your beauty and your sweet scent!_

_No wonder you are such a universal favourite."_

_But the Rose replied with a shade of sadness in her voice,_

_"Ah, my dear friend, I bloom but for a time:_

_my petals soon wither and fall, and then I die._

_But your flowers never fade, even if they are cut;_

_for they are everlasting."_

**WANTED: I need someone to beta my fic(s), especially this one because I really like this story, it's not that complicated to narrate, I just want to improve my writing so please… help me.**

**Also, I've changed chapter one to three and placed a bit of spicing to it, but just a little, check it out if you want!**

**PLEASE CLICK THE LINK BELOW THIS CHAPTER… IT WILL REALLY HELP ME ESPECIALLY NEGATIVES I WANT TO IMPROVE SO REVIEW PLEASE… THANK YOU I APPREACIATE IT A LOT**


	5. Chapter 5: Waltz in the Sakura Garden

****MsDayDream Notes****

**Last Chapter Finally! I really enjoyed this story, although it's really sad because I hadn't been receiving much reviews… but it's fine as long as I can still write.**

**Uhh…. This is ****IMPORTANT**** so before you read this you need to know that this is really the most dramatic part of this story and there's nothing much of sinister Azuma but more on romantic. There's no lemon here just the thoughts.**

**Changed to Rated M (For this chapter, let's just say Azuma got a dirty mind. Though really, I swear this is generally K+ but I just think that some parts are getting a little more sensual now, including that latter part in chapter four, so I really have to change it to M)**

**.-**

**Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose**

**-Chapter Five: Waltz in the Sakura Garden -**

He caught everyone's attention when he knocked gently on the door. "Sumimasen" he smiled his enchanting smile.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The class 2-2 girls all squealed as they saw the gorgeously captivating Yunoki Azuma by their door. He made an appoint to wear his mask when everyone watched him.

"Is Hino-san here?" Everyone's horrified looks pinned her as she blushed insanely. She gathered all her courage to walk over to him as her envious classmates stare at her.

"It's dismissal time. Do you have any plans after class?"

"N-nothing…" she managed the words out.

"Great, let's meet at the rooftop." She nodded without reluctance. She always thought that she lost that power whenever he's around her.

**.-**

Her heart's pounding as she reached the door to the rooftop. _"Why did he ask me to go here?"_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath as she turned the knob and pushed the door lightly, as she expected, she saw Azuma standing by the railings with his hair gently blown by the chilly breeze.

He turned to face her, he gave her a graceful princely smile. "Kahoko…" his voice sounded sweet as he said her name.

"Yunoki-senpai? Why?"

"_Why_ what?" he pretended to be innocent.

"Why do want me to go here?"

"Nothing, I just want some entertainment…" he took a few steps towards her.

"Eh?" she flushed when he leaned closer. He laughed his sinister chuckle as her expression amused him.

"I just can't get enough of you" he grabbed her wrist, as his evil side faded; his strong hand dragged her downstairs. He just unclasped his grip when a group of music students were heading to their direction.

"That's Yunoki-sama from class 3-B, right?" one chattered to another.

"Konnichiwa" he smiled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they squealed. Kahoko heard a babble from afar "Did you see that way he smiled at me?"

"You? He smiled at _me_…" a curly blue-haired protested.

"_He just smiled, and those two girls are ready to kill each other… this guy is just terrifying with the girls."_ She sighed as she looked down. He looked at her with his gentle eyes.

"Hurry up." She grabbed her wrist once again and dragged her as soon as they're distant from the group of girls.

They soon reached Seiso's gate where Yunoki's black car is waiting with its driver in his typical formal attire.

"Azuma-sama" he bowed before he opened the door for him.

"Konnichiwa…" he smiled to his trusty driver. He sat comfortably. "C'mon, Hino-san" the curve on his lip almost appeared real as she looked at him. He became tired as she was just standing idling in front of the school. He grabbed her in his car instantly as the students are eyeing his car as it drove to a distance.

"Where are we going?" she asked in her innocent tone.

"We're going to pick up Miyabi, so you can meet her" she sat in wonder. He stared at her with that same clam smile. "Then after that, we'll buy you a dress." His last statement shocked her severely.

"B-B-Buy a d-dress?" she startled.

"Yes." she said as the car stopped. Azuma opened his car door and stood outside. "Get out" he whispered with his dull eyes. She obediently did his command without hesitation.

"Onii-sama" Miyabi glomped* from behind him. [Quick A/N: **Glomp - a sudden hug from running rapidly ]

"Miyabi, how's school?" he smiled.

"Nothing much…" she pulled away from him. "?" she became filled with wonder upon seeing Kahoko standing by their black car. "Is she your girlfriend Onii-sama?" Kahoko blushed deeply as she heard her words.

"N-N-N-N-No, Miyabi-chan… I'm Hino Kahoko from the same school" she stuttered with her hands shaking in front of her.

"I see you're not from the same department" he head tilted as she look at her uniform.

"Yes, Miyabi-chan." Miyabi smiled at her.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Azuma suggested.

**.-**

"I think that suits you well, Miyabi-chan" Kahoko commented as Miyabi showed her outfit to them.

"Hmm… what's better… This one or this one?" she pointed to a pile dresses.

"I think both" Kahoko answered.

"Then we'll buy both." He smiled again.

"Oh really? Azuma-oniisama?"

"Yes… But Hino-san aren't you going to buy your dress for the winter festivals?"

"Oh, there are lots over there…" Miyabi dragged her to the pile of displayed dresses. After awhile of trying out different types of dresses, Kahoko went out the dressing room in a white strapless dress with light blue raffles on its hem.

"Hino-chan! You look fantastic, that will be great for the winter festival!" Miyabi complemented as she blushed.

"Arigato" she said in a shy tone.

Azuma was just watching the two girls as they picked different types of accessories that will go along the dress. He was smiling even though he was bored to death because of the two girls.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kahoko asked.

"He'll buy it, it's my birthday anyways…"

"But the dress, I can't possibly—"

"Shush, Hino-san." Azuma interrupted. "It's ok, you said you don't have a dress for the festival, so please consider this as a gift from me and Miyabi."

Once again, she felt defenseless against his commands. She just agreed with a nod and a grateful 'thank you' to him.

The sleek black car reached the Hino residences before sundown.

"Practice for tomorrow, Hino-san" Azuma smiled. "Jaa"

"Goodbye, Hino-chan!" Miyabi waved cutely. Kahoko waved cheerfully as a response. The car window closed and the car drove off.

She sighed deeply as she stares at the paper bag that contains the white dress. _"This is such an expensive dress, I can't believe he bought this for me."_ Hino thought.

"Welcome home, Kahoko" her mother greeted.

"Hi Ma." She said dully.

**.-**

I can't believe that the recital's finished. I loved performing that piece so much, it sounded very soothing and the world just disappears whenever I hear it.

"Kaho-chan, it's getting cold. We better head home." Fuyuumi caught her attention.

"Yes, I think so too!"

Suddenly fan girl squeals filled the winter atmosphere.

"Yunoki-senpai, you were amazing!" all of the girls swarmed all over Azuma.

"Oh, it was nothing…" he smiled captivatingly, which made the squeals louder. Kahoko was freaking out as she watches the crowd of Yunoki guards.

She sighed as a smoke of heat escape her lips. _"It's really cold out here, I should have brought a jacket"_ She thought.

She felt warm all of a sudden when a leather jacket was placed on her shoulders.

"Your performance was spectacular, Hino-san"

"Kaji-kun?" she turned to see who owned the brown jacket. "This is Fuyuumi-chan, I think you two didn't meet formally in the Yunoki house."

"Hi Fuyuumi-chan!" he smiled at her making her blush. "You're awesome in playing Salut d'Amour!"

"A-Arigato, Kaji-kun"

"We should get inside, it's getting really cold out here."

"Uhm… thanks for the jacket"

"It's nothing." Aoi smiled again as he place his hands over to Kahoko's shoulders. He lead her inside the general department school building with Shouko.

"I have great news, Hino-san, I'll be studying in the same class as soon as the second semester starts!" he blurted out as they reached the lobby.

"Really Kaji-kun?"

"Yeah, I promise to help you on your studies if you help me know some of your friends."

"Ok."

"Hino-san, Fuyuumi-chan, Kanazawa's looking for you two." He eyed Aoi furiously but he concealed it with a gentle smile.

"Azuma-sama" he bowed.

"_I'm not letting a peasant like you pull her away from me"_ he thought to himself. "Jaa, Aoi-san" he waved gracefully leading the two girls out of sight.

**.-**

**(Time leap: Winter to spring)**

"I can't believe that winter passed so fast that I never felt it happen." Kahoko sighed as she held the riling on the rooftop. _"I'm almost a senior"_

"That was a long sigh, Kahoko." She'd notice that voice anywhere.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai?" she turned to face him.

"You look so ugly when you're sad"

Her brows clutched as her jaw dropped. "Then stop looking at me." She protested. "Or better yet leave me alone… I'm not trying to amuse you!"

"How rude, Kahoko"

"Senpai, stop calling me by my name!" she's now exasperated towards Azuma.

"Stop calling me senpai!" he somewhat imitated her reaction with a slight mock in between.

"Then what should I call you? Devil? Demon? Phony?" he walked over to where she's standing.

"Iie…" he said in his sinister tone but the following words became a whisper as he leaned closer to her. "Watashi no kon-yakusha desu (My fiancé)" her eyes widened as she flushed insanely right after she finished processing the words. He became pleased when he scoffed like a devil she described him.

"Na-Nan desu ka? (Wh-What?) " she shrugged.

He laughed even harder. "Just kidding!" he placed his hands on his stomach. She was extremely spacing out as she glares anxiously at him.

"WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU?" she exclaimed all of a sudden. "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PRETTY FACE, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SLAP YOU!" she held her arms up ready to slap him, but his powerful hand restraint her before she made her move. Her whole body was shivering from extreme fright.

"You're weak, Kahoko." He whispered in his sinister voice. "But you're strong enough to…" he stopped himself before he slipped his unnecessary words to her. _"Strong enough to make me feeble."_ He completed in his thoughts. _"I just can't control myself around you. I can't believe someone as normal as you can make me this vulnerable."_

"Yunoki-senpai?" he stared blankly when she tried to catch his attention.

He breathed heavily "Come with me tomorrow, I'll pick you up at eight in the evening." He headed for the door and her in wonder.

"_He didn't even ask if it's ok with me, he didn't even tell me where we're going… I just can't figure him out."_ She eyed him as he walked away. She was surprised when he looked at her before he opened the door in front of him.

"Do you want a lift home? It's dark soon…"

"Thank you" he followed him to the door.

**.-**

"Azuma you're late!" his grandmother scolded. "This is unlike you."

"Konbanwa, obaa-sama (Good evening, grandmother)" he bowed. "I just finished few obligatory school works, gomen nasai…" he still has his head down. Obviously he was lying to his grandmother.

"Prepare for dinner, Takashina Ayano-san and her family is waiting at the main house in Kyoto." He stood straight and was looking directly into his grandmother's weary eyes. He hid himself perfectly.

"Hai"

"We will be discussing our future plans with the Yunoki Group and the Takashina Company… and your departure to England with Ayano-ojousama." Azuma despised to hear Ayano's name as he thought of her irritating chase after him.

He fell silent and cannot object. Somewhere inside him wanted to strangle her but he always has that willpower to suppress this anger. "Yes, I will prepare myself right away, I sincerely apologize once again." His warm intense breath escaped his lips silently.

**.-**

_Ding Dong… _

Her senses tingled. "He's here?" she stuttered as she faced herself in the mirror glancing at her watch. "It's just 7:30."

_Ding Dong..._ _Ding Dong… _It rang again, he seemed to be impatient today. There's no one in the Hino residences but Kahoko, so no one will get the door. She's currently in her room at the second floor of her house.

"I'm coming, just a second!" she yelled out while running down the stairs. She opened the door panting. Behind the dor revealed a charming lilac-haired prince in a fine tux with his hair slightly styled in its back with some flock hanging down, perfectly framing his angelic face. "." she said in awe as she stared blankly. He looked absolutely seamless. She blinked a few times as if trying to convince herself that she's in heaven.

"You look exhausted." He coldly as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Wow, thank you" she smiled making him red. "Why are you blushing?"

"You're alone?" he changed the topic.

"My mom and dad are at work and my sister and brother has some research..."

"Your hair a mess." He stroked her red hair lightly. "Your clothes doesn't suit you."

"Well, if you hadn't come so early, I might have prepared better" she protested.

"Where's your room?" she blushed when she heard him say that.

"Eh…?" she began to imagine Azuma in her room.

"I want to see your clothes and see what suits you."

"Oh… it's this way." She led him to her room. When they reached her room he began to eye the room critically as she placed the bouquet on the table near the door.

"Uhm…" he placed his hand on his chin as he tilted his head a bit. "It's ok." Kahoko walked over to her closet and pulled out some casual clothes. "What about this one?" she pointed out to a light pink cocktail dress with simple Sakura flower prints.

"That will do…"

She eyed him, like telling him to get out of the room. "Aren't you gonna leave?"

"No" he sat on her bed. "I want to watch you?" she flustered hard.

"What? Are you serious?"

"No, just kidding." He smirked at her obviously amused by her expression, he stood up heading for the door. She sighed for relief. "He's so fond of teasing me" she said to herself after he finally left.

She fixed herself and got out of her room, finding a bored Azuma leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That took you forever, Kahoko…" she didn't mind him calling her by her name.

"Are we going now?"

"Not yet… I want to do something, stay still." He uncrossed his arms and walked further to where she's standing. He placed his hand on her cheek as he bowed reaching her height. He closed his eyes and pushed himself more to her face. he brushed his lips onto hers gently. She took a grip of his sleeve and pulled him closer.

"Yunoki-senpai" she said when he pulled away.

"Let's go?" he smiled his princely smile.

"Hai…" she uttered innocently as she followed him down stairs."_How odd, the kiss should always be after the date"_ she thought to herself. She locked the door as soon as they reached the outside of her home.

Azuma pulled out a key from his pocket. "Eh…? Senpai, you're driving?"

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"It's not that… I'm just surprised." He opened the passenger door beside the driver's seat. Kahoko's a bit worried, she thought that Azuma was too young to drive and she wondered what happened to his driver.

"What's wrong Kahoko?" he paused. "That ugly face is not accepted."

"Aren't you too young to drive like this…"

"No, I'm not, I have my license already."

"Really?"

He nodded. "So you really don't trust me… That makes me want to punish you"

"What" she sweat-dropped. "What are you going to do?" she stuttered even more.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Let's go!"

"_What a punishment"_

**.-**

He stopped the car in front of a five star restaurant beside near pier. He got out of the car and opened her door. "Get out" he whispered in her ear robustly. She started stammering.

"_How sweet…. And at the same time, __**cruel**__"_ she thought as she obeyed him. She took the hand he offered.

"Ohayo, Yunoki-sama" the attendant bowed. "Welcome" he smiled. "Let me park your car."

"Arigato gozaimas, Yamamoto-san" he handed him his keys as he smiled gently at him.

"Do you always go here?" Hino asked him looking at her hand in his grip.

"Our family gathers here occasionally."

"Oh…" they reached the entrance and saw more employees were standing by the glass door.

"Konbanwa, Yunoki-ojousama" they all greeted as Yunoki poses a smile. He flipped his hair as he passed the servants. Kahoko is completely in awe as she took a glimpse of the high ceiling restaurant. It was absolutely fancy in all angles. She can't seem to get over the lavishness of the place.

"Your table reservation is over here" a waiter pointed out.

"Arigato Goziamas" Azuma led her to a table beside the glass wall, clearly seeing the calm water's reflection of the perfect moon.

Soon, the food arrived.

"Hmm… the food's great!" Kahoko smiled.

"What do you want for dessert?" he asked with a gentle smile on his lip but his eyes seemed dull.

"Cake"

"Ok" he called the waiter and ordered her dessert.

"Yunoki-senpai… is there something wrong? You seem so down… and the way you looked seem unhappy even though you're smiling"

"Kahoko" her name sounded sweet when it escaped his lips. "I'm going to England this Saturday." His words shocked her.

"Y-you are? This is so sudden!" she exclaimed. "What about the concours?" her brows clutched.

"I'll just have to forfeit…" his tone is piercingly cold. "Such boring life, don't you think?"

"Why leave? The semester just started."

"I'm gonna have to enter senior year in England to ease the transition, so it's necessary to leave in the during the semester." He took a sip of his wine. "Would you consider coming along with me?" he smirked putting his glass on the table.

"NO!" she strongly protested as she blushed catching the attention of the other customers making her embarrassed, blushing even more.

"Quite down, I'm just kidding," The waiter arrived with Kahoko's black forest cake; the waiter placed the cake on the table as he smiled at them both before leaving. "Although it will be awfully boring without my favorite entertainment with me" he scoffed silently.

"Uh… Which University are you entering?"

"Oxford University, I'm going with Ayano-san" upon hearing this, Kahoko flashbacked to that time when she pretended to be his girlfriend.

"Ayano-san?"

"Afterwards marrying her, as Obaa-sama planned."

Kahoko took her slice of the cake, and ate peacefully though in a very dull mood.

"Don't you like the cake?"

"No, it's not that… I'm just sad all of a sudden."

"You're really going to miss me aren't you?"

She fell silent and didn't answer.

"Silence means yes… how interesting" he teased not admitting his own sadness.

"When we were in your family's ancestral house… it's already been planned is it?"

"Yes…" he whispered taking his piece of the cake.

"And you're just telling this to me when it's four days from now?" she saddened even more.

"Yes… Isn't it fun?" he mocked.

She looked away to the dark waters. "The view's great." She tried to change the atmosphere and smiled deceitfully. He smiled when he realized that she was falling depressed because of his unforeseen departure. After the awkward silence between them, Kahoko glanced at her watch "Oh, it's 10 already, can we go now?"

"Ok…" he stood up, paid the bill then left with her.

Kahoko sighed deeply. "They're not here yet, great."

"I'll lead you to your room." Somehow she was fully unable to protest against him. He went out the car and opened the passenger's side.

When they reached her room, we walked in and closed the door. Her heart began thumping furiously rapid. He quickly embraced her into a tight hug as his head sank to her neck."Yunoki-senpai, I can't breathe."

"Say my name" he growled as he unclasped lightly but did not take his arms around her.

She spaced out and entirely drained of the situation. "A… Azuma" he took a few second in their current position before he freed her finally. His head was down and he was breathing heavily.

Kahoko hated how he looked like. She placed her hands on his face and made him face her.

"I thought it's against your rules to have such a face." he placed his hands over to her waist, caging her into his clasp one again. He leaned closer and caressed his lips with her delicate ones. She passionately responded to his gentleness.

"KAHOKO!" someone called out from the Hino residences' living room, making her pull away.

She placed her hand to her lips "Kouhei-niichan's here!" she said in shock as she stepped backward. Azuma switched off the light, took her wrist and dragged her inside her own closet.

"Azuma-san, how will you go out?" she whispered.

"I don't know" he shook his head.

"KAHOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kouhei yelled again. When he didn't hear any response he went to Kahoko's room. The sound of the footsteps getting louder made her chest pound, while Azuma was standing motionlessly beside her, still has her wrist locked in his grip. "Kaho?" his brother opened her door. "She said she'll be home by ten, I guess she's not here yet." They heard from her closet. "But then who own the black car outside?" he uttered out. He then slammed the door shut.

Kahoko breathed heavily. "Yunoki-senpai, seems like we're trapped."

"Go out, change then show yourself to your brother… Tell me when they're all asleep and I'll make my break out."

She nodded.

"Go now."

Kahoko grabbed a shirt and a pajama hanging in her closet, then kissed Azuma on his cheek before she went out the closet. He instantly got surprised by her gesture. _"My, My… how odd my little Kahoko"_ he smirked.

He sat on the floor still in her closet. He stared at the clothes she has and found nothing daring and revealing. She was just so simple. His thoughts began to run wild. He had the images run in his thoughts, he pictured himself undressing her, while she lightly touches his hair. He imagined her bare skin under him and innocent moans outflow from her delicate lips. He was smirking lavishly evil when he has his dirty mind running.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw the light turned on from the small opening from the closet door. "Yunoki-senpai…" Kahoko whispered from outside.

She opened the closet disclosing Azuma seated on the wooden floor boards. "Are they gone?" he stood up.

"No… I'm really sorry to tell you, maybe you can go out after 12 midnight… that's the time they usually sleep."

"Twelve?" he frowned. "Are you serious?" he walked closer to her.

She just nodded innocently, fully ashamed towards Azuma.

"Hm… I should have scheduled it in the weekend so I can stay 'til morning in your room _and_…" she blushed when she kind of read his mind.

"Yunoki-senpai…" her naivety made him grin. He walked to her bed and lay with his head on his arms.

"KAHO?" a woman called out.

"Onee-chan" she whispered. Then the door opened. "Onee-chan, you're home too…?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us."

"No, I'm ok." Her tone is trembling. Her sister went inside and held her face. Azuma was surprised and sat up immediately upon seeing her sister inside Kahoko's room. He was staring blankly while the sisters are talking.

"Are you ok? Your voice is shaking. You're cold."

"I'm ok… don't worry."

"Ok…" she went out and closed the door making Kahoko sigh in relief.

"She didn't see me?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah… she's blind." She locked her door.

"Oh…" he dubbed out in sadness. They heard a car engine start. "I forgot the keys inside the car." he uttered out.

"What? Car-nappers are notorious in this area… how stupid Yunoki-senpai!" she exclaimed.

"Can you go see?" he stared at her "Onegai Shimasu…" he pleaded. The way he looked is naïve, it was the first time he heard him say please.

"Ok… just hide in the closet. I'll come back soon." When she went out the door, she saw her sister entering the room beside hers. She then ran down the stairs and went outside to see Azuma's car.

"Oh... Great" she sighed. "It's still here…" The appropriate thing to do now is to get his keys. She opened the driver's side and pulled the keys out of its keyhole.

"KAHO?" his brother yelled out. Her jaw dropped. She didn't notice her brother standing by the porch when she entered the car.

"Onii-chan?" she smiled sheepishly nervous. "This car belongs to my friend and asked if he could park it here for awhile."

"He?"

She chuckled nervously. "A friend…" she ran inside the house before he could throw another question, she passed his eyes and avoided any more of his speculation.

"Or boyfriend" his brother whispered as soon as she was out of his sight.

Kahoko opened the door and leaned against it while trying hard to catch her breath. She locked the door behind her. "So what?" Azuma asked from the inside of her closet.

"It's still there… here's the keys." She handed to him which he placed on his side pocket. He stood up and lay on her bed once again.

"I've never done anything as reckless and idiotic as this before."

"Reckless and idiotic?" she said in wonder.

"As reckless and idiotic as you." Azuma was completely talking about Kahoko because he was always careful by his actions but today was severely unusual for him to make his moves impulsively. He deciphered his own feelings for Kahoko though he has the hardest time declaring it to her.

"Me?" he smirked evilly. Then there was silence. Kahoko was trying to figure out what he meant.

"Yunoki-senpai… what were you thinking when you went up here?"

"Mocking you." He smiled angelically though it isn't really the reason.

Kahoko sweat-dropped. _"How terrifying."_

"_I just lost my control, you swept me off of my feet… you were just so tempting, my senses were prickling, it was even triggered when I found out you're the only person in your house the moment we're alone together… And that night I played Serenade… that night you pulled me into a passionate kiss made me want to desire you even more… Even the thought of cancelling my transfer to England run into my mind, and it's all because of you… It made me realize that with you, my maximum tolerance is difficult to obtain."_

"Senpai, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. Then glanced at the clock. "Fifteen more minutes." '_Fifteen minutes before returning my hell of a boring life'_ he thought. "Kahoko, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" she looked up from the floor.

"Say my name once more." He commanded.

"Azuma-san." He smiled in the corner of his lips.

"_I wish I have that recorded so I can play it over and over again when I'm in England… I'm gonna miss my toy."_

"Azuma-san, is it really okay for you?"

"What's okay?"

"Your grandmother pushing you around…"

"It can't be helped." His words saddened her even more. Seeing this, Azuma laid on her side with his hand supporting his head as his hair swiftly flow down his face. Kahoko faced him then she shoved away the tresses covering his face.

"What are we really?"

"Hmm...?" he pretended to wonder.

"W-we're kissing and hugging and we… we almost did it… if onii-san didn't arrive… I… I… won't be able to control myself..." she looked down.

He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her troubled face look up to him. He smirked before he spoke "You lost control?"…'_Like me'_ he never expected the words from her. He was also confused what she is to him.

She nodded while biting her lower lip. Somehow she didn't regret saying those words because it was the sincere truth. She took a glimpse of the clock on her wall. "I'll check if their asleep." She stood up, he eyes her when he left for the door. he sat up and eyed her room again. A frame on her table caught his attention; it was Kahoko with the all competition participants including him.

In the picture, Hihara was beside him waving cheerfully, Tsukimori is not smiling as usual. Shimizu looked drowsy, Fuyuumi was blushing and Tsuchiura was smiling on the corner of his lip. And he smirked when Kahoko caught his eyes, she looked so cute in the photo, and he was standing right next to her with his gentle smile on.

He took the picture in his hands. Kahoko suddenly burst from the door. "It's ok… You can go."

"Can I have this?" he raised the frame. "Just a little souvenir from the concours."

"Sure…" she smiled. Azuma took the picture out of the frame. He stood up and headed for the door. She held his wrist and slyly made their way down stairs. She opened the door slowly to prevent any unwonted noise. She lead her yo his car still holding him in her grasp. He pecked a kiss from her before finally leaving the bars of the Hinos' gates. She didn't mind a kiss from him?

When he at last drove away she went inside and marched her way to the kitchen. She took a glass of water then sighed. "Yunoki-senpai's leaving." She saddened again.

"Who?" she began to startle.

"Onee-chan… why aren't you asleep?"

"I heard the gates creak."

"Oh… that, I went out to feel the night breeze." She chuckled nervously as her sister's brow went up.

"Go to sleep Kaho, you're gonna be late again tomorrow."

"Mmmp…" she nodded.

**.-**

The school bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. Kahoko picked up her violin case and headed for the music department for practice. The girls from the department were endlessly chatting about Yunoki, some were even crying.

"What's Seiso without Yunoki-sama?" one sobbed loudly.

"Yunoki's leaving"

"Yeah I've heard about it"

Somewhere inside her is severely frustrated. All the while she was walking to the music department she has her head down. Something hard unexpectedly hit her head. He turned to face her.

"Tsukimori-kun" she looked up.

"Will you watch where you're going?" he said coldly while scratching his head.

"Gomen…" she continued walking while he watched her pace slowly.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ he thought.

Kahoko reached the practice rooms and saw Tsuchiura leaving one room. "Oi, Hino" he waved, but her response was a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she entered a room. She made many mistakes in her practice. So Kahoko decided to stop and have something for lunch today. On her way there she saw Azuma heading her way.

"Hino-san" he smiled his most handsome smile.

She noticed that something was hidden he held behind his back. "Azu…" she faked to clear her throat to correct herself. "Yunoki-senpai, Konnichiwa" she showed a false smile.

"Konnichiwa" he placed her hand in his. Chatter soon filled the hallway's atmosphere. The Yunoki guards' faces turned envious of her.

"Yunoki-senpai?" she flushed a deep shade of red.

"Rooftop, now" he whispered as he began to pull her to the rooftop's direction.

He locked the door as soon as they reached the rooftop. "What's that behind your back?" she asked innocently.

"Oh this… it's for you" he held out a bouquet of calla lilies with lilac flowers on its side.

"You made this?" she cheered up upon seeing the flowers.

"Uhh… yeah" he said while he tried his best to hide his reddened face. "I just figured out to give something fully customized by me…." 'While_ I'm still here'_

She took the bouquet from him. "Domo Arigato Gozaimas" she hugged him tightly letting out tears of blissfulness. "Aishiteru" she blurted suddenly. Then she kissed him from so much happiness filling the moment. The kiss was just a simple smack.

He smirked when she drawn farther _"My odd Kahoko's straightforwardness becomes an advantage I see…"_

"Gomen nasai" she apologized placing a tiny distance between them. "It just slipped out." She blushed from the shame of her words.

"I don't mind" he chuckled.

The bell rang suddenly, he almost growled because it ruined the perfect moment he had with her. "We need to get to class."

He nodded.

**.-**

The next day, during lunch, Kahoko made an appoint to practice since the final recital is on Monday, and she doesn't seem to have enough time to perfect Ave Maria. [Quick A/N: during the third selection, she broke her strings]

Azuma came barging in. "Kahoko" she startled and stopped her playing.

"Yunoki-senpai"

"Kahoko, please call me by my name whenever we're alone… Onegai Shimas." She suddenly remembered the time in her room. This is now the second time he said please, he was not commanding her anymore.

"Azuma-san" he curved up his grin, the result of his amusement.

"For you" he handed out another bunch of flowers. The elegant bouquet consists of roses and amaranths with two sprays of calla lily flowers.

"How romantic." She smiled lively. "Thank you"

"Thank you too…"

"You should say 'you're welcome', not 'thank you too' "

"Do Itashimashite" Azuma really meant his gratefulness to Kahoko… since she was smiling before his leave. He really wanted her to smile. It seems that her usual smile faded when he told her that he was leaving for England. He wanted to cheer her up and make her smile, Azuma always despised to see her depressed, so he took out a part of his precious time to arrange these flowers for her. He knew that she'll be happy if the gifts are hand-made especially for her.

"Thank you so much, Azuma-san" her smile faded when she noticed his gloom. "Azuma-san…"

He smiled at her trying to retain the curve on her lips. "Meet me tomorrow at the rooftop after classes."

"Ok…"

**.-**

"Azuma-san" she barged right through the door.

"Kahoko… you came."

"Of course I'll come."

"Great" he smiled as walk closer to her. He embraced her in his arms closely, and shutting his eyes to ease his emotions. He's leaving tomorrow morning, and this might be his last chance to see her. The next is will be after six to eight years or the worst case scenario, _never_. Kahoko buried herself in his neck and let her feelings burst out.

"It's tomorrow…" voice tone quivered.

"Yeah" he whispered. "Hey, I'm still here, this is against my rules… Remember?"

She pulled away and dried her tears replacing it with an innocent little smile. He held her hand feeling her warmth under his icy pale skin. _(Har Har… Azuma… a vampire? Kidding…)_

He pulled out of the school building and led her to the garden behind Seiso's old bells. He dragged her further into the forest and soon they reached the secret garden. It was the first time that she had gone there. The place is filled with many Sakura trees where the falling flower petals dance with the afternoon's breeze. The sun's overcast rays reflected the lake's calm water then after recovering from captivation she noticed a bench beside the lake. On top of the metal bench lay two cases. She walked closer to the bench with Azuma trailing her. There she saw her violin case and a mysterious black case that was the same size as her case.

She got curious what's inside the case. Kahoko opened the latch and opened it.

"Azuma-san" she looked at the standing Yunoki holding the bench's rest. "Your flute"

"I'm giving it to you. Since I can't play it anymore, I'm entrusting it to you."… _'Music is the soul who created me, the only significant thing in my life… but that was before you, you became my entire world. You are my melody, the rhythm I can't lose… But now I'm leaving with no assurance of coming back… I'll give you my music; I'll give you my life… not just entrusting the flute but myself also. My life will be left here with you even though I'm gone. And please remember me…"_

"Won't you come back in Japan?"

"Let's just see" he said coldly as he pulled something from his pocket. "This is for you also." She closed his case and stood up while he showed it to her. He was not smiling at all. And it didn't matter at that time. She took the small box from his hand and opened it.

"This… Azuma-san… I can't acce—" he took it from her hand and held the silver necklace up.

"You will take it" his eyes seemed to be placing trances onto hers. He shoved her hair to one side and leaned closer to her then locked the silver necklace on her perfectly, then he distanced from her.

"Thank you" the trembled voice escaped her lips, her eyes began to water. She touched the ruby red pendant that is detailed into the figure of a rose she slowly held it into both of her hands' grip, finally releasing her tears. Azuma held her close to him. The wind blew its gentle breeze, triggering the flowers to head to their direction.

"I want you to play with me for the last time" he whispered to her ears carefully then pulled away.

"What piece?" she rubbed her eyes in her sleeve.

"Waltz of the flowers"… _'This is the piece that I did with you, and each time we practice. My whole body leaves this reality, while playing this with you, I'm at bliss…your music is just so perfect though it's not professionally flawless. The profound emotions clearly decipher my existence… I want to play this piece for the last time, but in this very last moment without Tsuchiura or Tsukimori'_

She handed him his flute and then positioned the violin on her shoulder. She held up her bow. _"I don't know if I can still play this piece without the violin's magic, but I am sure, sure of my feelings, I'll just let my heart sing for me."_

As soon as they began playing, the swiftness of the breeze calmly engulfs their bodies into a whole new world. Although there was a slight tinge of sadness. There are only them, their harmony responding to each other's wondrous sonata—their heart—nothing exists but their music playing their heart beats—their love—taking it all in. The Sakura flowers waltzed in the tranquil wind along with the unending rhythm. Then before they could realize it was over their hearts skipped a beat. Chills ran down their bodies. A harpoon struck their spirits for they obstinately desired to hear the music forever and it's mournful that their harmony must end.

"I played it" she uttered out in disbelief.

"That was fantastic" he breathed heavily

"I wish it lasts an eternity" she uttered in awe. He placed the flute in the case, as she did. He hugged her tightly. "Don't leave please." She wept silently.

"It's too late now" he held her hand in his. "Let's take a walk." He dragged her.

They strolled around the concealed park. They stopped at a Sakura tree. She leaned to the tree as she was facing him. Their eyes met, the time seized as they gaze at each other. Azuma held the trunk of the trees in his palms, encaging her at her position.

"Kahoko, please don't forget me."

"Never" she hissed softly. He leaned closer to a kiss. _"The last time… then after this continuing my unbearable life"_

The wind blew promptly to where they're standing, the Sakura flowers swayed with the afternoon's twilight.

They trailed to the bench beside the lake he sat as she rested her head to his shoulder, capturing the alluring moment in their memories.

**.-**

The next day, she lay still on her bed, watching the clock's littlest hand and hearing its _tocks_. The longer hand is at twelve and the smaller hand with the other. It was noon and she didn't want to get up. She stared blankly as the ceiling as she thought of Azuma while she held the necklace he gave to her.

"He's gone… he's really gone"… _'My perfect red rose is gone, my thorny flower'_

"KAHOKO! IT'S NOON, GET UP" her mother barged in to her room. She sat up.

"Mother… Kahoko's a little ill, don't shout at her." Her onee-chan's clam voice resonated. She tried find her way to her bed while her mother closed the door leaving the two sisters alone. "Tell me… is it that guy from the other night?"

"Huh?" she said in a surprised reaction. "G-Guy?" she stuttered.

"I may be blind Kaho, but I can still hear and feel… So tell me what happened."

"He went abroad." She said sadly. "It doesn't seem like he's coming back."

"No one will give you flowers anymore…"

"Eh?"

"Those on the table" she pointed then chuckled. "He was lying on your bed when I smelt his perfume and he smells like flowers.

She smiled having the thoughts on her mind. "Yeah" she cheered up.

"If he really loves you, he'll come back, just be patient" she tapped her head. She hugged her sister tightly.

"_I really wish he does"_

**.-**

**MsDayDream's Petal Trivia:**

******Sakura trees or Cherry blossoms' flowers bloom every spring seasons with the leaves fall from the tree leaving the flowers… (Sorry, that's all I know)**

****Additional MsDayDream Notes****

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to have another story with kind of little bit slightly related to this one… hehe please review!**


	6. The Bloody Rose: After 8 years

Hey, If you're still interested in reading the 2nd part of "Thorns of the Seamless Red Rose", I posted the Second part already and gave it a title "The Bloody Rose"

Here's the teaser:

Azuma returns to Japan after 8 years and finds Kahoko, who he was still madly in love with, but discovers her name was no longer Hino Kahoko.

When Len and Kahoko got married, Len's work became busier. Kahoko longs for attention, she then reaunites with Azuma, then later develops an affair with him.

Inspired by:  
The Angel and The Demon by miko822

I appreciate your support for AzumaXKahoko fics! GO HINOKI! XD 


End file.
